


Law & Boner

by reginamymajesty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamymajesty/pseuds/reginamymajesty
Summary: Two women. Emma, living in a small town named Stotybrooke and a 28 year old cop. Regina, residing in NYC as a 30 year old lawyer. What happens when this two meet due to a murder investigation? Will they get along? Or will they try to make each other's life a living hell?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am currently posting all the chapters of this fanfic that I wrote so far. I'm also editing the firsts chapters because they were a bit difficult to follow, thanks for the patience guys ;)

**Chapter 1**

**Author’s note: Hi guys. I noticed that some of you were having trouble with the writing structure of the story. I would like to inform you that I wrote the first chapters when I was young and I didn’t know much about English, so that’s why it was so weird and rushed.**

**But worry not my dearies!**

**I am currently editing these chapters I mentioned. So, this will translate in delaying chapter 19 :/**

**But worry not, I don’t plan on giving up in this story. It is my baby and it just needs some patches. I’m looking forward to reading what you guys think of this re-edit of the first chapter. Don’t be afraid to reach out to me in the comments or even DM’s**

**Any feedback is welcomed, if it comes respectfully.**

**Thanks in advance for reading. I really hope I did better with this one!**

**Have a good rest of your day.**

**Cris**

**Regina’s POV**

New York

_Beep, beep, beep_

Oh no. I must wake up. Again.

I have always hated that awful sound. Why do I need to wake up angry? That is a thing I will never understand. I suppose that I’m not a morning person, and yet here we are.

Without any shred of joy left in my body, I rose from my bed.

I contemplated going to work or not, I mean what is the point. I am the boss at a law firm, and I am terribly good at my job… But I don’t feel fulfilled. I have no enemies to confront. This might sound shocking, but I need someone who challenges me. Otherwise, I’ll just fade away and I dread that, to be quite honest.

I can’t do this anymore it is too early. Look at the time it’s only 6.00 am. I should be resting…

Damn

 _“Regina, there’s no need in being dramatic at this hour. Go and have breakfast, tiny moron”_ I said to myself.

Ah yes, my morning routine. Tiredness and self-insight. What a joy.

I finally stood up and stretched. I got this.

Waking up was never a joy for me. Growing up in my household was challenging. My mother was never the caring type and I had to be perfect. The perfect child with the highest score. I still remember her rants whenever I royally screwed up just because I got an A-minus.

Not a good memory.

After freshening up in my bathroom, I went downstairs to make some breakfast. It didn’t take much time. I made myself a black coffee and I would eat something later in the office.

When I was about to take a sip of my so much needed coffee, my phone received a text.

It read:

_Sidney Glass: Good morning Miss Mills we just received a new case. Please make sure you are not late today. Today is a very busy day._

I lifted a perfectly sculpted brow. How could someone be such a jackass this early in the morning? He would be thrown off an imbecile contest because he’s a professional.

I replied to him with the most sympathy I could reunite at this hour.

None.

_Regina Mills: Mr Glass I'm glad to hear that we have a new case. But as I told you all the times before, you don’t need to write to me about it. Oh, and by the way, I'm never late as you already know. Now. Make yourself useful and open the firm._

About 5 minutes later I read the following:

_Sidney Glass: Sorry Miss Mills but I would have to leave my house now to get in time._

What a crybaby. Let’s remind him who’s in charge, shall we?

_Regina Mills: Well that's not my problem. I'm the boss so you better be there before I because trust me you wouldn't like the consequences of being late. Understood?_

Not even a second later he replied:

_Sidney Glass: Yes, boss Mills._

That twisted little imp answered fast that last one.

**Emma's POV**

Storybrooke

“Swan! Get your ass out of the bed already. You’re going to be late to the station dear. Again” I heard the voice of my roommate and best friend Ruby from the other side of the house. What a shouter this one was. Jeez

I thought on some revenge for the rudely loud screaming.

This will bother her. Hehe

I shouted back.

"I'm already getting up woman. Chill. Just because you didn't get laid last night doesn't mean you get to scream to your bestie" I put my shirt back on and I grabbed some pyjama pants.

I opened my door and headed to our kitchen. There I met Ruby who was hellbent on doing coffee for the whole neighbourhood, it seemed like.

_"_ Oh, you are so fun in the morning Swan. You are lucky I made toasts earlier because if I was about to do them now, I would have 'accidentally burned yours" She replied with sass.

"Oh, munchkin thanks" I smooched her cheeks and she chuckled.

I made her smile at least. She could use a smile more often.

“Okay, I know you love me, but I have to work. Sometimes I hate to be the one who opens up Granny's" She frowned.

"Aw silly, you love that place and you know it" I pocked her ribs softly.

She laughed.

"Oh shush. I need to go now. Bye Em, see you at lunchtime" She said as she waved goodbye.

"Sure thing. Bye Rubes” I waved back.

Ah, food. I could eat a whole buffet.

As I was about to munch the toast my phone rang. Damn it, I’m hungry. Anyway, it was work. I had to pick up.

“Swan speaking,” I said casually.

“Good morning Emma. We just received a case. It’s a very big kid. I’m afraid that we will have to move to NYC where the murder took place” My friend and boss Graham mentioned.

“Good Morning Graham. Oh, how so?" I inquired.

"Our client's sister was murdered and she is a witness" He replied as preparing me for the worst.

"Oh. No. Please don't tell me that is a-" He interrupted before I finished.

"Yep, I'm afraid it involves lawyers and judges," Graham said.

I sighed. Then, I said: “Wow. My favourites”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina POV**

"Good morning Miss Mills, how are you today" I stared at the jerk for a second wanting to reply "I was doing just fine until some idiot messaged me" but I went to "I'm alright Mr. Glass. Now. Let's get started with the case" We went to my office. I sat behind the desk in my comfy chair and he sat in front of me where the clients locate "Our client is a doctor who was accused to perform a bad surgery that took the life of Maggie Nolan. The name of this doctor is Sebastian Whale" I thought for a second before I replied "Does this Maggie person had a close family that we should know about" "Yes, her sister Kathryn Nolan, who is with the police to find the real cause of her sister's death" I had a bad feeling about this girl. We need to watch our backs. "Alright Mr. Glass, let's work. You go and do some research while I meet Dr Whale.

**Emma POV**

"And we are here" Graham said, "This place looks beautiful in autumn" " Hell yeah" "Okay what do we do now" "We have to go to the police station Em, they are waiting for us" "Sure"

After ten minutes of walking we arrived at the police station where we were meet by what looked like the captain.

"Ahh Sheriff Graham and deputy Swan I'm so glad to meet you both. I'm captain Mulan. We heard that our victim Maggie Nolan used to live in Storybrooke with her sister" "Yeah Kathryn and Maggie were very close but they had to communicate by phone calls and stuff when Maggie moved here to work" I said "That's true captain. How is the investigation going so far" "I'm not going to lie we are stucked that is why I called you guys? And we do have a problem. A big one" Graham and I exchange looks before I said, "What is it captain" "Well our main suspect, the doctor who performed the surgery just got a lawyer and not any lawyer. He hired Regina Mills" "As in Mills Enterprises. The chick who is in all those magazines?" I said in shock "Yes, Miss Mills inherited the company after her mother died. And she is very good" "Then we need to call the Dr and obviously she is going to come. Emma call Dr Whale immediately, we must ask him some questions" "Sure Sheriff" "Mulan, would you mind if Emma and I do this ourselves" "Of course. If you have any problem, you two call me" "Thanks captain"

After I call the doctor ten minutes passed until the elevator dinged. Breathtaking. This woman was a lot to handle. She was way too better than the magazines with her pictures. Oh shut, she is approaching. Keep it cool Swan "Good morning Miss..." "Swan. Emma Swan, I'm the deputy of Storybrooke's department and here by my side is Sheriff Graham" "Alright, we have to do this quickly we don't have all day" Geez, what a sassy person. She just came and she is throwing orders. "All due respect Miss Mills, we will take all the time we need to make this interrogation worthy" "Oh what a worker. Your boss must be very proud Miss Swan. Now. Let's get this over with.

Even though I just met her I know this woman will be a pain in the ass.

**Hello everyone, I hope you are having a good day. Anyways I don't know when exactly the day that I will update, but it is sure to be next week. See you**

**Cris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina POV**

Gods this woman is so ughh I don't even know what to call her. She has this stupid face, and those gorgeous green eyes, and those lips that... What the hell am I thinking? Oh, shit she is talking to me "So, what do you think" I stare for a moment slapping myself mentally "Excuse me can you repeat it, I didn't get it" Yep, that could work. She huffs "I was saying, Miss Mills, that we should get going to the interrogation room" "Sure, lead the way" Okay Mills, focus. I follow her and the four of us enter the room "Okay Mr. Whale, what happened exactly the day of Miss Nolan's death?" Says Graham "She had a dying kidney, so we had to remove it and transplant her a new one, everything was all right until she began to crash, we were losing her, we did everything we could, but after 15 minutes of reanimation she died" Mr. Whale said "Our witness said that you put her a kind of anesthesia that the patient was allergic to, and that caused the death" Miss Swan said "That is not proved, the autopsy isn't finished yet, deputy" I said looking at her coldly. I swear I could hear her huff.

"Even if is not proved, it's the probable cause of the death of the victim" "Miss Swan, it's not a victim because she was not killed, she didn't survive the operation, that's all" I looked at her directly "Like you said, that is not proved yet" I huffed.

**Emma POV**

"Okay Mr. Whale..." Graham kept talking but I didn't hear, I was too busy making a stare contest with Miss Mills. That woman is the worst "Emma" I looked at Graham "We are done here, we have everything we need" What the hell happened, what did I miss "Alright" I smiled

"It was nice to meet you sheriff" Miss Mills smiled "And you too, Miss Swan" I smiled back. This woman is stubborn like hell, but damn that smile.

It was around 10 pm and I decided to go to a bar, I could use a drink "Hey, I would like a glass of whiskey please" I said with one of my bests smiles "Coming right up Miss" I spotted a brunette that was sitting alone a couple of seats away. As soon as I got my drink, I approached her "Is this seat occupied?" "No, feel free to use it" She said without looking. Wait a second, that voice "Rough day?" She still wasn't looking "Oh yes, today I had to face a lawyer that is a total bitch" I think she recognized my voice. She looked at me. Oh fuck, this can't be happening "Is that so Miss Swan?" Miss Mills lifted a brow.

**Hey mates! Since this story is on wattpad too, I will update 5 chapters more today, and to** **morrow I'll post a new one on both sites. Have a good day!**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma POV**

Oh crap. I just called her a bitch; she will kill me for sure. What the hell am I going to do now?!

"Miss Swan? I asked you a question" "What?" Oh Satan! Way to go Swan "I asked you why you think I'm a bitch" she said with a serious no, that is a trap. Whatever I answer I'm screwed. "Well...You are always wanting to be right, and even when people are telling you that you're not you go all bitch mode" What the hell did I just said, that's it I'm dead. She laughed "I have to tell you Swan; you are the only one that ever had the guts to tell me that. Maybe you are not that stupid after all" What, she is not mad? "Thanks?" "One more question Swan, were you hitting on me earlier?" She smirked. Oh damn! "What? Absolutely not" She lifted a brow "That's a shame really, you seem the type of rough girl in bedroom matters" She stood up and started to walk away "Mills wait" She turned around "What is it dear?" "I have one of the best’s whiskeys in my house if you're up to another drink" She smirked “I have to wake up early tomorrow..." Of course, "But you know, coffee will have to be my fuel, why not" Hell yes "Nice, follow my car".

**Regina POV**

I guess I'll be having a rough night. Hell yes. I followed her car until we arrived at her place. I got out of the car and followed her. We entered the house a minute later.

"This place is really nice Swan" "Please call me Emma" "Alright. So, where is the golden whiskey...Emma?" "Coming up Mills" She went to get it and two minutes later she was back "I hope you like it" I took a sip "Damn, is delicious" "I know right" She laughed. "Emma I'm not going to lie, I'm not interested in talking right now" "Oh, then you'll leave after you finish?" "Don't be silly, you know why I'm here"

**Emma POV**

I gulped

"Wh-why?" She stood up and sat next to me "I want you" She whispered sexily in my ear. Oh damn, this is too awesome. "Prove it" She took both of our drinks and put them in the table "Young lady you are about to taste my forbidden fruit"

**Cliffhanger bitchees! I know, I know I'm mean but comment and vote please**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina POV**

After saying that Emma was more than shocked. I began to take my clothes off, slowly while looking at her. _“Cat’s got your tongue I see" "Yours" I frowned "What? I don't have any-" I smirked "Oh. Funny little girl"_ I was in my undies now " _Well blondie, you should really undress"_ She undressed faster than you can say custom jewelry _"Woah. Do I have to call you Flash now?"_ She laughed _"You can call me whatever you want"_ She said approaching me _“That I will do"_ I threw her to the couch _"Pet"_.

**Emma POV**

Oh my, this is getting real _“Why don't we take this upstairs Mills?" "Sure" "Oh wait, allow me_ “She have me a confused look and then started laughing when I picked her up bridal style _“You’re strong dear" "I work out for a reason"_ She winked at her.

They arrived at the room. Regina entered after Emma and locked the door.

 _"Come here "_ She said sexily.

**Regina POV**

She approached me. I kissed her passionately and we made out for minutes. I grabbed her and placed her legs in my hips. I carried her to bed _“You’re strong too Mills_ “I laughed. I threw her on the bed playfully. She began to take away my underwear. _"Woah, you're beautiful"_ I blushed a lot _"You are not so bad yourself I guess" "Whoop, there it is bitch mode activated"_ I laughed and punched her softly in the arm. _"Shall we begin lady?" "Oh yeah"_ I purred.

I began to kiss her neck while I massaged her left breast. Emma's breath began to go fast. I found her sweet spot and I sucked until I left a hickey. _"Please Regina…”_ She sounded desperate _"Be patient pet "_ She blushed at the nickname _"Now, open your legs dear"_ Emma was excited in every meaning of the word _"Well well, someone is wet already"_

**Oops?**

**I had to do a cliffhanger dearie #sorrynotsorry. Tomorrow I'll update. Please vote and comment.**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This content mature scenes. If you don't like it, skip it. You have been warned.**

**Emma POV**

"And you are the one to blame" I said biting my lip. Next thing happened quickly, Regina started to kiss my thighs, what a teaser. "Regina..." I said whining. "Yes Emma?" She did it again and her fingers began to play with my center "Quit the game Mills and do me" She giggled "A bit demanding don't you think?" She bit my thighs softly "Alright, alright" I breathed trying not to snap at her "Would you do the honor, if you please, to do me your highness?" "I would love to, and by the way the nickname was on point dear".

**Regina POV**

I looked into her eyes hungrily, and I entered her roughly "Oh Satan" Emma grabbed the sheets. She began to breath faster and some softly moans escaped her lips. I smirked and went deeper using slow thrusts. Emma began to moan louder "I assume you like it dear". Before she could answer I went faster and harder "Fuck yes" She screamed, and I smirked. "Hold my hand" I said.

She grabbed my hand. I could sense she was close, so I went faster "I, I'm-" Emma began to say, "I know" I replied "Release Swan" I said in a sexy tone, and she did.

By the time Emma was recovering I got up to take a glass of water "Here, you seem pretty exhausted" I giggled "Thanks" she said. "Where did you find the glass?" "Oh, it was in the bathroom" "That makes sense, you were very fast to have gone to the kitchen" she laughed. I smiled. Emma was alright now, and she said, "You want to go around 2 your highness?" she smirked "You bet your ass I do" I smirked back.

**Tadaa!**

**A little bit of swex doesn't hurt anyone**

**There will be more sexy times, don't worry ;)**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris**


	7. Chapter 7

**The morning after...**

**Emma POV**

Oh, gods my head. The hell did I do last night. Then I remembered everything. "Oh hell, I'm so screwed" I put some clothes on, and I stood up "Maybe it was a dream" I smirked "A good one" I went to the bathroom while I kept thinking. "Well, after all there is nothing of hers in the room" I thought while going back in my room. "What the hell?!" There was a note in my mirror "You quite know how to move, pet. R" Yes, it happened. Everything is still blurry, but I know we didn't sleep much. Gee this woman is such a tease; she even left a lipstick mark on the note.

I checked the clock. "Great! I only have 20 minutes to be on time". I rushed to the kitchen to make some toasts with the stupidest of the looks in my face "Such a tease indeed" I chuckled.

**Regina POV**

Last night was... Awesome. Sadly, I'm heading to the firm because damn Sydney is a clumsy ass and fractured his right arm while getting out of his house. "Aghh how can anyone be so stupid?!" I said way too loud. Some kid was looking at me weirdly, I smiled awkwardly and continued walking to the office.

"Good morning Miss Mills" said Belle, my secretary.

"Good morning" I smiled "Do I have missed calls Miss French?"

"No, but you have this" she pulled a bouquet of flowers "looks like someone has an admirer" she said handing me a note while smirking.

I frowned "Thanks Miss French"

I entered my office and read the note "You're not so bad yourself your highness ;) E"

I smiled "What am I going to do with you?" I huffed. I can't allow myself to fall for someone, I can't have any weakness. "Thanks mother, I totally needed that kind of trauma in my life" "What trauma sis?" I heard her voice "Zelena" I stood up “What are you doing here dear?" I said while hugging her "Well, I wanted to check on my little sis now that I'm in a kind of vacation" My sister lives in Storybrooke, that's where we are from, our mother moved us here once my father died. It was so much for her, and for her reputation of course, that woman was the worse. "Oh, you have an admirer" she smirked "Oh no this is from a..." Mills think quickly I said to myself "Sheriff, Sheriff Graham" I smiled awkwardly "Really?" "Yes dear" "Then who is E?" She said.

Oh crap "That's his middle name, Edward" My sister had an 'I'm so done look on her face' "Really?" She lifted a brow "Sheriff Graham Edward, really?" She laughed "You know you can usually lie very well sis but I'm not buying this one" she smirked "Who is she?" I gasped "What are you talking about dear?" I tried to look normal, no one knew my sexuality, thanks again for the 'help' mother. She couldn't have a gay child. "Come on Regi, you could lie to mother but not to me" "First do not call me that, and second how the hell do you know?" I was very careful

"Remember that 'boyfriend' you had" "Daniel yes" "Well, I saw you kissing a girl one day and after you left I asked her name to throw a non-existent party, her name was Danielle, very smooth sis" "Okay okay, just don't tell mom" "I would never little sis. So, who is this E?" She smirked once again "Well she-" The phone rang "Excuse me" I picked it up "Hello?" "Hi your highness" I smiled. Oh, crap my sister is here. "What do you want Miss Swan?" Zelena lifted a brow "Grumpy, are we? Well I just wanted to tell you that Graham wanted to see you in the precinct" "I'll be there as soon as I can" "Oh dear I just arrived don't go" said Zelena. "Who is that?" "A pain in the ass" Zelena mocked me "Bye Miss Swan" "See you-" I hang up before she could answer "Sis let me go with you please" "Absolutely not, you are a chaos maker" She made puppy eyes "Pretty please? I'll buy you dinner" "Deal".

**Well that was a long one. What do you think will happen between our favorite ladies? Comment and vote ;) Lots of love, Cris.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma POV**

Who is that?" "A pain in the ass" "Bye Miss Swan" "See you-" she hanged up. "-later" What a grumpypants.

She will be angrier when she finds out that Graham had nothing to tell her, it was a way for her to come here and talk to me. Oh gods! What was I thinking? She is going to kill me! "Way to go Swan" I told myself.

Okay it's time to prepare my speech to Regina "I'm sorry I lied I just wanted to talk" No that's bad "Look I just wanted to make sure that you will come to talk" That won't do. Ugh. I heard a ding that indicated that someone was about to come out of the elevator. Here we go.

**Regina POV**

"Okay Zelena, please don't be a nosy ass" We climbed into the elevator “Oh sis is you scared that I might scare your girl away?" She mocked "She is not-" "Save it sis, I saw your face when she called before, you lovebird" I groaned "Just behave" The doors opened "I can't promise anything".

**Emma POV**

And there is Regina in all her glory. Wait, who the hell is that woman? She didn't tell me she was dating someone. "Geez Swan calm your tits, maybe it is just her assistant or something" I tried to soothe myself. Okay here she comes.

"Good morning Miss Swan. Where is your boss dear?" "Morning, you see-" "Are you not going to introduce me darling?" The redhead said. Regina threw her a death glare "Of course" She smirked evilly "Miss Swan this is the pain in the ass, pain in the ass this is Emma Swan, Sheriff Graham's deputy" I tried not to laugh seeing the glare that the 'pain in the ass' threw to Mills as we were shaking our hands.

"Well after this introduction, I would like to talk with the Sheriff" I gulped "Well, you see he didn't ask for you" Regina frowned, thing that the other woman mirrored, I almost can see a resemblance, how weird. "I beg your pardon?" She said with a hint of anger. "I wanted to talk to you, and it was the only way of making sure that you would come here" She was mad, I could tell because the other woman had stepped back almost knowing what was about to come "Emma dear, can you please tell me where the coffee machine is? I don't want to interrupt" "Sure, it's in that room" I motioned to the first room in my right. When she left, I looked at Regina? So, screwed yes.

**Regina POV**

"A word in the hallway please" She said in a demanding tone. I followed her like a puppy. We arrived and the 'the bitch' as I like to call the other mood of Regina showed up "How dare you? Do you know how fucking busy I am, you know I have a case to win right" I said fuming "Look I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you about the other nig-" "There is nothing to talk about, it was a one-time thing" That was against of what I wanted, but I couldn't have any weaknesses. I saw her face. Sadness and anger mixed. "Oh, so that is what I am to you?! A fucking toy you can replace when you want?! How hard was for you to find that redhead huh?" She thinks my sister is my something. Gross. "You are completely wrong dear, that woman is my sister" "Okay, but then what happens with us" I walked to her, standing close to her face "You'll have to prove the Queen that you're worthy" I winked and started to walk out, making sure she says occupied looking at my back with a sway of my hips.

**Here is an update mates ;) Comment and vote. Lots of love, Cris.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma POV**

Damn that booty. This woman is such a tease. Okay now I need to go creative because I don’t want her to run away. She will have to see the Swan effect. I laughed at my comment as I was on my way to the coffee room. Zelena was still here. I don’t know if that’s good, or if I should run away yelling bloody murder or something like that. "Hey Zelena” “Hi blondie" "Regina is in her office" "Oh I know dear, I wanted to have a little chat with you" She said with her British accent. I gulped "Okay" "Don’t worry I’m not going to turn into a monster, I know you are a good girl and that you will take care of my little sis" I giggled "You don’t want to face me if she gets hurt huh. Well my sis has her things. What do you say if we get lunch together and I tell you about her? "Alright. Zelena?" "Yes dear?" "Why are you helping me?" "You two seem cute together and my sis has been alone for a lot of time, I want her to be happy" I smiled "I’ll do my best" I said with a reassuring smile" "Alright, what about dinner at 8 in that Italian restaurant in the 5th?" "That seems good" "Okay, see you blonds" "Bye Zelena" This will be interesting.

**Regina POV**

After an hour or so Zelena came back. I looked at her "What were you doing silly?" I giggled. "Well sissy I was talking to your blondie" I paled "What" I said with anger "Gods sis not in that way, I wasn’t flirting" I sighed in relief "You totally have the hots for her" She smirked "That is a big fat lie" I said trying to convince her and myself honestly "Keep saying that to yourself sis. I have to go" She kissed my cheek "Bye greenie" She laughed and before she closed the door, I heard her singing "Reg and blondie sitting on a tree K-I-S -S-S-I-N-G"

I laughed at her childish behavior.

I worked for two hours more and then I went home. Thank Satan it was Friday. I kicked my heels off when I entered the house, best feeling ever. When I was about to open a bottle of wine, I got a message from Zelena "Hey sis I owe you a paid dinner, remember?" Oh soot, I totally forgot "Where and when dear?" After a couple of minutes my sister answered, "What about the Italian restaurant that is on the 5th at 9" "Okay see you" I went upstairs to take a shower.

**Zelena POV**

Well well, now my sis will see what I’m capable of. Sure, we are good with each other now, but let’s face it, I don’t have any toy to play with here, so...Why don’t take away my sister’s?”

At 8 I was already at the restaurant and I saw Emma walking down the street. Damn she looks good, now wonder why my sis wants to hit that. "Hello Emma, dear" "Hi Zelena" She smiled. "Shall we?" I said motioning for the door "Sure" I let her go first, and I got the chance to check her out. Well played Regi, she is hot. As we sat, I spoke "Well Emma, you have to know that my sister has her problems, like everyone, but she has a huge issue trusting people" ' Which I’m taking advantage of' I thought. She frowned "Well I know that feeling unfortunately" I smiled wickedly. "If you want to talk, I’m here" I held her hand in a supporting way. She hesitated but then she talked "Well my parents gave me for adoption when I was a baby, and they didn't have the decency of leaving me in an orphanage, they left me at the side of a road" She gulped. Oh gods, poor girl, I may be wicked when I want but I would never do that. "Then I was on the foster system and that went bad" She sighed "But I ended up running away, and I met my best friend Graham" She smiled "He is like a brother to me, she was there when I lost another friend, Neal, he is the reason of why I’m still sane" She laughed awkwardly. "Well, I’m glad you are okay now Emma" I said with a genuine smile. She smiled back and I already knew that it was time to move. I leaned to kiss her just in time my sister entered the restaurant. I saw her in the door just seconds ago. "Emma?" She looked hurt. "No, Regina this is not what you think, let me explain please" She said pulling away from me "How could you?" She said bitterly and ran away. Emma ran after her "Perfect" I said to myself.

**Hey fellas! I will update another chapter today. I will start school soon, so I won't have much time to update, so, maybe I would be able to update on weekends. I don't know that yet, but I'll do my best. Have a nice day/evening/night. Lots of love, Cris.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Regina POV**

After running to my house, I locked the door. Then someone knocked. Fuck just leave me alone world! I opened the door and there was Emma "Go away "I said coldly" Regina please let me expl-" "No! You don’t get to speak" I had an evil thought "Enter the house" She smiled. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into…

I pinned her against the wall. I was so mad at her. I hate her right now and I'll make her pay. I kissed her roughly and after a couple of minutes I stopped "On your knees" "What the he-" “You heard me pet" I saw Emma gulping, and then she did it. "You see Emma, you're really hot, and to be honest I'm really horny tonight, so, I'll make you pay in a sexual will go to my bedroom now" After we went upstairs and went in my room, I stared at her "Strip, slowly"

**Emma POV**

That's a turn on. This side of Regina all bitchy is tempting. I'll let her be angry more often. I stripped and suddenly she was on top of me, she with her body above me, and I with my back facing the floor.

"I will make you beg for it Swan" She bit my earlobe softly "You will be sexually frustrated because I won't let you come until I say so, and if you disobey well..." She bit my earlobe harder "...no sex in a month" Oh Lord no! "I'll behave Reg-" "A bit informal when you say it, it's your majesty" "I'll be a good girl your majesty" I said in a sexy tone. "Good pet" She stood up, grabbed her phone and played a sexy song as she danced. "Oh my" She smirked at my comment "Like what you see?" "Very" She laughed and began to strip.

The song Chocolate by Kylie Minogue echoed in the room as Regina finished taking her clothes off. "Pet in order to get a chance to be pleased tonight, you better give me one hell of an orgasm. Understood?" "Yes" She frowned "Your majesty" She nodded. "Come here sexy" She said.

**Regina POV**

She kissed me roughly. Her lips are the softest I’ve ever had the luck to kiss, but there is also another thing, it’s like I’m addicted to them already. She teased my lips with her tongue asking for entrance and I gladly opened my mouth. After minutes making out with each other she pushed me to the bed, but not in a violent way. I must tell you, I have quite the view from my bed. Her breasts are perky, and I already know they are kissable, then her toned abs are to die for, and well…down under… to sum up she is just a goddess. I never knew I would admire another person’s body this much. She crawled to the bed like a lioness, thing that was so bloody sexy. Never taking her eyes off mine, she started to massage my breasts. I breathed heavily at her gentle touch. While doing it, she kissed my neck and then she bit which made me moan. Suddenly, she stopped her actions just to look at me. "What the hell do you think you’re doing?" I said feeling cock blocked "Oh I’m just teasing you a bit" She laughed "You are so frustrated". I threw her a death glare as I stood up facing her "Listen to me honey, I’m super pissed at you right know and you know why. I’m choosing to center that anger in bed instead to scream at you, so you better do as I say or so help me" I said firmly "What you’ll punish me?" She said "Exactly" I said in an angry yet sexy tone.

**Emma POV**

"You know what Regina? I’m getting tired of your rudeness. I already explained, or try to, when I was chasing you, that it was not my fault that Zelena kissed me for crying out loud!" She looked at me "If you want someone to blame, that’s not me" She looked at the ground and then at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't decipher, at least not yet. "I’m sorry, I don’t know how to handle anger very well, I didn’t want to snap at you" Now this is weird, Regina Mills in all her nakedness glory apologizing? Since when?! Maybe she is not just a one time, or twice thing, after all…

"It’s okay Regina" I said still pissed "How is this for a deal..." I looked at her "Instead of you having to please me in order to get pleased" She approached my body "Why don’t we please each other, beautiful?" She said. That made me blush furiously. "I would love that your majesty" After finishing that she grabbed my arms and threw me softly above her. We were making out, moving our bodies together until...

**Cliffhanger! As I wrote on the previous chapter there is a chance that I will update next week. It's still not sure, but I'll try. Lots of love, Cris.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Regina POV**

"What the hell was that?" I said. Emma looked at me "It sounded like a broken glass" "Crap, I left a glass in the counter of the kitchen, I must have left it at the edge. How sad" I kissed her again "Wait, you´re not going to pick it up?" I looked at her with my classic bitch face "I have more important things to do right now dear...It´s does not like it will break more" She laughed "Back to business" I slapped her butt cheek.

I kissed her passionately. Gods, her lips are toxic and so kissable, and don´t get me started on her tongue. I love to battle with her tongue, she always lets me win, such a good girl indeed. In spite that, I think she has a dominant side…I shall discover it.

I bit her neck. Hard. It´s my passion, to bite the flesh of my lovers, specially her flesh. I always loved to bite what´s mine… Or soon to be mine. She moaned in such a sensual way that it sent a shiver down my spine.

I kept biting and kissing her neck, leaving a hickey. I did it with the other side of her neck as well. She was growing impatient. I noticed because she was rocking her hips against mine in order to get some friction. "Eager, are we?" I smirked once more. She looked at me. Her eyes weren´t the normal bright green eyes, they were a darker shade of green. Such lustful eyes I was watching. I started to move my hips, just to tease her. After a while, she was out of control. Perfect timing. I kissed her right breast, then I circled her nipple with my skilled tongue. She growled at the action. I bit soft her goodie, and I did the same with her other boob. I began to kiss her abs, directing my kisses to the south. Finally, I arrived at her center. I opened her legs with a gentle move. She was enjoying a lot, I could tell. With a slow movement I kissed her thighs, one at a time. "Regina" She moaned "Yes love?" I said playing dumb "Stop with the teasing please" "Oh but is so fun! And I´m guessing you are prepared for me now" I checked it, sliding a finger inside her. "Would you look at that? I was right" She let go an 'agh'. "What do you want me to do Emma?" "Me" I chuckled "Details maybe?" "Regina please, my brain is not functioning right now" An evil thought appeared in my mind "Sad really" I thrusted slowly my finger inside her "You better think fast, or I will keep going this pace all night" She growled "Fine! I want you to fuck me. Hard." "There´s the beast I know" Without hesitation I began to lick her, in a hard way. While I was doing it, I scratched her thighs. "Oh fuck!" She cried in pleasure. I looked at her while I was devouring her pussy, and when she connected her eyes on mine, I entered her. Hard. She likes it rough. She moaned louder, in such a pleasuring sound that made me wet. I´m going to have one hell of a sleepless night. Fucking yes!

**Emma POV**

Oh, my Satan! How is she capable of making me so turned on? Well, whatever is the reason, I don´t want her to walk out of my life. But not only for this mind blown sex, we connect in a way I never thought it was possible to connect with someone. She sets me on fire, just by a simple glance. Her body is to die for. I´m starting to think she is the reincarnation of one of the old Greek goddesses. Maybe Eris… The title of Goddess of Chaos suits her. And I´m getting fond of her bitch side, it may be annoying sometimes, but it´s how she is, I wouldn´t change her, ever.

"Emma?" I looked at her "Yes love?" She frowned "Where were you?" The sight of her between my legs, with glossy lips because of my juices, is just fucking amazeballs.

I smirked "I´m right here" She smirked back "You better not distract yourself again, with whatever it was you were thinking" She said in a demanding yet sexy tone" "Yes, my majesty" She seemed pleased with the timing of using her nickname. I know this because she started thrusting her index finger fast, like a reward. "Oh goddess. More!" I screamed. She added another finger, and I rocked my hips along with the movements of her fingers. Then out of nowhere, she growled, turned on, and she ate me out while pumping her skilled fingers in me. I´m going to lose it. "Do you like it my darling?" She mumbled against my core. I answered with a loud growl followed by a moan. "I´ll take that as a yes" She went even harder, and I felt myself close to the edge.

**Regina POV**

She is close now.

Perfect timing to do my regal move. While still thrusting, I bit her clit soft and then harder. Her response was one hell of an orgasm while calling lustfully my name. I kept my fingers inside her. She was panting, and I took the chance to lick her clean. Once I was done, I climbed on top of her and I stared at her in awe. "You are so beautiful when you come" She chuckled and her cheeks turned red, as a tomato. Then she said in a pouting yet funny way "Only when I come?" "No dummy, every time I see you" "Look at that, the Queen has a soft spot" I laughed "Be careful with the Queen dear, she might kill you" I smirked "As long as she kills me with orgasms, I allow it" We laughed. "Emma dear, how about a little nap before we continue? This is going to be a long night" I whispered in her ear "I agree my Goddess" What the hell. "I beg your pardon?" She grinned "Well, when you asked me that where was I, I was thinking that you must be one of the Greek goddesses, you know, because you are gorgeous" I blushed "Oh really? And which one am I love?" "Eris" "The goddess of chaos huh. It suits me" She laughed "That´s what I thought" Emma said with bright eyes.

**Emma POV**

After an hour, I woke up. Regina was still sleeping. Gods, she looks like an angel. I´ll let her rest some more.

Gee I need water! I went downstairs to the kitchen. What kind of witchcraft? How in the hell is her kitchen so pretty?! Mine is just a mess. I chuckled with my thought. After drinking my so much needed water, went to pick my phone, I could use some music right now.

I put my earphones and went to my sexy playlist. Ohh S&M! I hit play. "Feels so good being bad, there´s no way I´m turning back, now that pain is my pleasure, cause nothing can measure" I singed along with Rihanna while dancing sexily naked in the living room of my lover "Love is great love is fine, out the box out of line, the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more" I climbed on the couch and sang along on top of it. Maybe loud, but I couldn´t notice.

**Regina POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone singing and stumbling. Must be the blonde. I laughed.

I tried to make no sounds while I was going down the stairs. Breathtaking. Emma was a fucking good dancer! She had to pick the sexy moves of course… This goofball I swear to Satan.

"But chains and whips excite me" Hmm interesting. She didn´t notice me yet. "Na na na na, come on, come on, I like it, like it, come on" She circled in her dance and then she saw me. She looked so embarrassed. How cute. "I like it, like it too" I laughed out loud.

Her face was priceless, she looked turned on by my comment, and her face was flushed by the work she did while dancing. "So" I approached her. "Do chains and whips excite you?" I said in a mocking tone "Oh shut up" She said laughing. "Make me" Our faces were close. She got rid of the earphones and the phone placing it in the table. Suddenly she lifts me gently and threw me on the couch. Yikes!

**Emma POV**

"I´m going to make you scream my name so many times that you won´t even remember yours" I said staring hungrily at her. "Show don´t tell" She replied "Orange is the new black much?" I said and she giggled.

I started to make out with her, passionately. Our tongues battled for dominance. I am fucking love to make out with her. Her lips are mouth-watering. After a while I let her win in our tongue war.

I left a trail of hot kisses from her neck to her belly. She moaned softly in the process. I scratched gently her legs, and she opened her legs. I moved and put our legs intertwined, our centers touching. I moved slowly, teasing her a bit. "Oh Emma" She moaned a little louder in my ear. She bit my neck hard. "Someone loves to bite" She replied with another bite. I started to go faster, my thrusts getting harder and her moans growing louder. Riding Regina Mills the so called 'Evil Queen' by her rivals, was… Absolutely fucking awesome.

She put both of her hands on my hips to get some balance. Every time I hit the spot, she would grab my butt hard, clawing it. Such a turn on. I grew impatient, and I slide two fingers inside her, at the same time I teased her clit with my left thumb. "Holy fuck Emma!" "Wait your majesty, I still have to eat you" She widened her eyes. With a quick movement, I went down on her. My fingers were still inside of her. I separated the folds with the fingers of my free hand, and I licked. I circled her clit roughly, while pumping my fingers in an out. Her body started to tremble. She was close. I went as deep as I could, and when she was about to come, I replaced my fingers with my tongue. "EMMA" She screamed in ecstasy. I drink all her juices. Damn, she tastes so fucking good.

**Regina POV**

"That was amazing" I said recovering. She smiled with adoration. "What?" I said frowning "What are you doing to me Regina?" "Right now, nothing" I said confused. She shook her head and then laughed "You are changing me, months ago I would have never even sent a message saying 'hey thanks for last night'" I smiled "And now, look at me, sending flowers and being all cheesy. Damn girl" I giggled at her choice of words. "Emma I would be lying to yourself, and to me, if I said I´m not in the same situation" I looked deeply into her green eyes "You make me want to be a better person. And after years of anger, bitter and cold emotions, you are starting to warm my heart again" Her eyes were glossy. "I can´t even believe that this Regina, is the same pain in the ass I met days ago" I laughed. "Hey" I punched her softly in the arm. "Regina. I want you to know something about me, is very personal" "Okay" She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Looking at her struggle, I caressed her cheek. "You don´t have to rush it love, I´ll hear it when you´re ready" She smiled weakly, she looked vulnerable, almost like a lost little girl that can´t find her parents. "Is it okay if I hug you?" I wanted to know "Yes please" She said softly, holding back the tears. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she sobbed quietly. It breaks my heart, seeing her like this. "You don´t have to be strong all the time Emma, I´m here for you" She put her face in the crock of my neck "Thanks" She kissed softly my neck "The pleasure is mine darling" She looked at me, smirking "Especially after the mind blown sex huh" She wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed "You can´t take anything serious, now can you?" "Nope, it´s part of my charm" She threw me a charming smile.

"Let´s sleep my love" "Okay babe" I looked at her and she hide in the crock of my neck, when she realized what she said. "What was that?" "I said… I said this funny word th-" "Emma dear I liked it, you don´t have to excuse yourself" I laughed and then kissed her nose. She looked at me and said, "Sleep well babe" "Same goes to you my love" And after that we cuddled each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey mates!**

**Sorry for the delay. I want to make chapters longer, so it will take more time. Please be patient. As always comment if you have something to say lovelies.**

**Ps: Whoever has an issue with the title of this story, I recommend you stop reading, I don´t have the patience to read more than once that you don´t like it.**

**I wish you all a good morning/evening/night.**

**Lots of love,**

Cris.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zelena POV**

Turns out that my little sister's conquer does care about her. Damn. Now how am I going to have fun here?

I paused my thoughts. Maybe I should stop messing around…

The clock reads 6 a.m. in the morning and I´m tired as hell. I had such a fun night remembering all the things I screwed up in the past. You could think that I´m just an attention seeker trying to get noticed by anyone, and I would not deny it. After all, being rejected by my own mother as a baby, made me a mess.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my hotel door. I walked until I reached the doorknob. I opened the door and all I saw was a flash of short black hair. "Come on in!" I said in a sarcastic tone as I closed the door. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Yelled Regina. Oh, crap shit went real. "Sis, I couldn´t think of anyone else to...chat" She groaned and approached me angrily. She stood close to my face and said in the most terrifying tone you can imagine: "You do that again sis, and I´ll rip your heart out, if it is the last thing I do" I gulped afraid "I swear I won´t repeat that" I said. She relaxed a little, but I could tell that she was still pissed.

"Why are you doing this Zelena, after everything we've been through. You know it wasn´t easy for us to tolerate each other when we discovered we were each other's sister" She said hurt "I thought you were happy for me" "Regina, I'm sorry" I said truthfully "I bet you are" She looked at me disappointingly and then she left".

I'm such an idiot. I'm leaving New York tomorrow, I caused enough trouble already.

**Emma POV**

I must be brave. But how. I don't want to expose my feelings like this, it didn't work out in the past...  
Maybe it wasn´t because of me. Maybe she is different. Well, she is, I never felt this way with others. That must mean something right?  
I stared at the wall of the coffee room, trying to find an answer to my problem. Should I tell her? If so... Would she feel the same or will she run away?  
I could only ask myself, because I didn't know what would happen. Then I remembered that 'never try is never to know'.  
I'll start by writing a guiding note, just to see what I'm capable of.  
 _"I don't know how it happened so fast, but I'm deeply, madly, in love with you. I want a future with you, no matter how hard it could be. Because even if we fight or not, whether we laugh or we cry, I know it´s worth it, just because I get to be with you and give you the proper love you deserve"_  
I wanted to tell Regina how much I loved her, but I didn't want to make her run by saying those three words so fast… Maybe I'm just a lovesick fool. I sighed.  
I saw Graham coming, so I hid the note quickly in my leather jacket.

"Hey buddy" He said with his usual cheerful tone. "Hey" I forced a smile. "Are you okay Swan?" "Yes, I'm perfect. How are we with the case?" "We are still stucked" "Oh wonderful" I said sarcastically "Not so fast bud, Mulan had just given me a list of the people that worked in the E.R at the time the operation took place" "Maybe we get lucky and we find an eye witness" "Yeah maybe. Go team?" He offered his fist and I bumped mine against it "Go!"

**Regina POV**

I decided to walk from Zelena's hotel to my office, the two places were only 20 minutes apart anyways. Sometimes I hate to be the boss, I must be the first one who enters and the last one who gets out. Well, it is not a real issue because: one, I love my job, and two, I can sass Sidney as many times I want. Poor unfortunate soul.

On my way to the firm, I walked through a couple holding hands and I immediately thought of Emma. Well, that's new. I used to make a disgusted face when I saw two people expressing their love. What is going on with myself? I barely know this girl, and yet I can´t stop thinking about her.

I don't like this feeling. I'm always in control of what happens around me, and now, I'm not. What if she meets someone more interesting than me? What if this is just a game, and I'm expecting something that won't happen? What if I get heartbroken...again? I felt my eyes watering, so I rushed myself to get to the firm sooner.

Five minutes later I got inside, I locked the door of my office and without hesitance I started sobbing uncontrollably.

I can't get damaged again. I don't think I would get up again, and yet I would have to…

Suddenly I heard steps, must be my secretary. She tried to open the office "Miss Mills? Are you okay?" Said Belle. I took a deep breath and answered "Yes dear, I'm fine" I said in a neutral tone. "Please let me in, I've been working here many years and I know you; you are not okay. Just let me help you" I sighed "Fine, but you tell someone and you're fired" I heard her giggling. I opened the door and let her in. "So much for someone who is fine" She said pointing at my puffy eyes. "Yeah" I sniffed "What's wrong boss?" "I'm scared" She frowned "Well, I must say I'm quite impressed. Why?" I hesitated to tell her for a second, but I really needed someone to talk to, and Zelena wasn't an option now. "Well, there is this girl" She smiled encouraging me to continue "We met recently, and I'm scared to screw everything up. I don't know how to love very well..." "Hey, that's not true. You were more than capable of loving your mother, besides her, no offense, bitchy personality" I laughed "That´s true" "You see? You are capable of loving, you are just scared that you will get attached too much, too soon. Am I right?" "Yeah" She held my hand supporting me "Look, whatever happens between you two, it's up to you and her. The question is, are you going to deny what you feel, or will you nut up and tell her?" "Belle you are a genius!" I grabbed my coat "Where are you going?" "I need to go, you can take the day off Belle, you deserve it" "What about Mr. Glass?" "Oh dear, he would have to figure out by himself that we are closed today" I said winking at her, and she laughed. "Very well. Good luck!" "Thanks" I said and then I rushed to the front door.

**Zelena POV**

After spending some hours packing all my stuff, I was finally ready to leave.

I returned the hotel key at 11:45 am and then walked to my car.

"Well New York, that's a wrap" I said starting the engine of the car. This would be a 7-hour long trip, but I had to do it.

On the way back home. I thought about Cora. Was I really that insufferable for her? Maybe she wasn't looking for a baby when she got pregnant…

Well, whatever it was, it happened. I know by experience that I can't change the past, I can only accept it.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 8 pm. Finally, I was about to get to Storybrooke.

While I was driving a wolf came out of nowhere and the animal didn't move from the road. I had to swerve to the right to skip it. Luckily, I was in time to avoid the animal. Unfortunately, I did not saw the tree that was in front of me.

I heard a loud noise and then everything turned black.

**Emma POV**

After 3 long hours of interrogating the staff of the hospital we got two eyewitnesses. Unfortunately, Dr Whale wasn't the one that finished up our victim's operation, he was just there as a cardiology consult. Now we must start from the bottom of the case again. Wonderful.

I looked at the clock that hanged up in the wall. It was 8 pm, so I could go home in half an hour.

"Emma" I looked at Graham "Would you mind staying at the apartment alone tonight? I have a date" He smirked "Wohoo, go Sheriff. It's okay mate, I could use some time alone" He frowned "Swan. If you need anything you call me, huh?" He was such a big brother sometimes "Of course bud"

It was cool sharing the apartment with Graham, we are good friends and he is like a brother to me.

He was the first person who accepted me for who I really were, and he is the reason why I'm still sane… Neal's death was so awful.

After what it felt like hours, my shift finally ended. Graham and I were picking up our clothes when Captain Mulan approached us "Sheriff you and your deputy are working very hard on this case, I congratulate you both" "Thanks" We said in unison "You will solve this case mates" She winked "Have a good week end" "Same to you cap" I said. Mulan started to walk away "Enjoy the weekend Captain" "Will do" She said from far away.

We exited the building and Graham and I made our way to the apartment. It was a chilly night, but I didn't care much, I'm fond with the cold weather.

As we were walking Graham was looking at me frowning "Do I have something on my face?" He giggled "No, I was just thinking" "About?" "Well, this afternoon when I talked to you in the coffee room, you seemed kind of distracted" "Oh yeah I was" "Is everything okay Emma?" He stopped walking and faced me "Yes I'm fine don't worry" "You know, after all the years that we've been friends, I think I somehow got your superpower" "What are you talking about?" "I know you're lying" I gulped "What is it mate?" He asked "Look, you are busy tonight, I can't ruin your date night" "Oh come on, I wouldn't be the type of douche bag that goes to a date and leaves his best friend alone upset" I smiled at him "I know you aren't bud. I'm insisting though, I would have the same problem tomorrow, it can wait. Now, hurry up, we must get to the apartment, you have a date remember?" "I'm letting it slide, but only for today huh" He slapped my arm playfully "Okay" I said in a fake annoyed tone.

**Regina POV**

It was now 8 pm and I had everything ready.

I got in my car and drove to Emma's apartment. I knocked on the door and when she opened I could tell that she wasn't in one of her best days "Hey pretty face" She said "Hey you" I kissed her lips softly "I was planning to do a movie night today. Are you up to it?" She smiled widely "Yes of course, I could use some fun" "I brought wine too" "Wonderful!" She let me in, and I placed my things on the living room's table.

"This place is pretty cool" "Yeah, it´s cool that Graham used to live here as a kid" "Well, I didn't know that" She grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it "Yes, he was born here but he wanted to get away from the hectic life of the big city once when he was an adult, so he moved to Storybrooke" She poured the red liquid in two glasses "You two seem very close, are you family or something?"· She laughed and handed me the glass "Not from blood, but he is like a brother to me" I smiled "I'm glad that you have each other.

We sipped a little and when Emma was about to speak up my phone ranged. "Excuse me" I said "Sure" "Hello?" "Regina Mills?" "Yes that's me, what is it?" "I'm doctor Patrick, from Storybrooke's hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that your sister has been in a car accident" Oh no, this can't be happening "What?!" My worried voice caught Emma's attention "I'm sorry miss, but you need to come here as soon as possible" "Yes, of course, I will arrive in a few hours" "Okay miss, have a safe trip" "Thanks" I hung up and the sat at the nearest seat. "Regina what is going on?" She sat beside me "Is everything okay?" "It's Zelena" I said with a nervous tone "She got in a car accident".

**Hey there fellas!**

**Sorry it took that long, but school is keeping me busy these days.**

**So, what do you think, would Zelena be okay? Or wouldn't she? Dun dun duuun *dramatic music***

**You'll find out in the next chapter ;)**

**Have a good week!**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Regina POV**

After I told Emma, she offered to drive me to Storybrooke. I wasn't looking forward to doing a trip with that metal coffin on wheels, but she insisted.

The trip is not that long, just seven hours, but I spent most of the time worrying about my sister. Why did she come back so soon? She didn't even say goodbye, even if I was mad at her, I would have said goodbye and everything...Now I may not have a sister anymore. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I looked at the landscape through the glass, I didn't want Emma to see me like that. I have never been weak in front of people... and I wasn’t' going to change that now. "Gina?" "Mhhm?" I said without tearing my eyes off the window "We are an hour away from Storybrooke" "Okay" I said in a soft voice. She let it slide because she understood what I was going through.

After what it felt like hours, we arrived finally. Emma was parking at the parking lot of the hospital, while I rushed to the emergency wing.

"Hi! Could you tell me where the patient Zelena Mills is located?" "She just got out of surgery; you can find her in the ICU" "Alright thanks"

Emma grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to my sister's room.

Shocking. I barely could see Zelena. She had almost all her body covered in casts, her face was pale, and the doctors had connected her body to multiple ivs. "Emma" I hugged her tight "Shh, it is okay. She will recover from this love" She said while soothing me by caressing my back "I really hope so" We stayed like that for 5 minutes and then Emma went outside to call Ruby while I stayed in the room.

I stared at my sister. Even if what she did to me wasn't easy to forgive, I knew I had to. When she apologized, I could see real regret in her eyes. Maybe she is trying to change. I’m changing too. We should support each other rather than fight.

**Emma POV**

"Rubes?" "Hey blondie what's up?" "I'm back at town" "Well, that was a quick case" "Is not for that that I'm back" "I'm not following you" I checked on Regina and she looked messed up. "I'll tell you at Granny's in an hour, see you" "Alright Swan, see you" I hanged up and gave Regina some space, maybe she would calm a bit this way. Meanwhile, I went to the waiting room and played with a game on the phone.

**Regina POV**

Half an hour had passed and Zelena was still sleeping. I grabbed her hand, and, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, I started to talk anyway.

"Zelena, I know that we have never been the perfect sisters, we just started to tolerate each other in fact. I know that we grew up being an only child, and maybe I shouldn't be so clingy but" I sniffed "I need my big sister right know, so please wake up" I plead now crying. Silence. I could only hear the beeping sounds of the heartbeat machine. "Damn it Zelena, listen to me for once in your life!" I raised my voice a little bit. Still nothing. I stood closer to the hospital bed, and I put my head on her chest while looking at her.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered.

**Emma POV**

"Hey" I watched Regina as she looked at me. She looked broken. I approached and got to her side "It will be okay love" "That doesn't seem possible at the moment" I grabbed her hand "I know. Look, I'm leaving for a half an hour to check on Ruby. Are you feeling well, or should I tell her to come here?" "I'm better than before, you can go" She said in her neutral regal tone. Long time no see Queen. "Alright love, take care" "Will do" I kissed her forehead.

After getting out of that room I walked into a nurse "Hey, sorry to disturb you, but could I ask you a favor?" "Yes of course" "Could you keep an eye on that brunette, she is having a rough day, I'll come back soon, I just want to know that she is been taken care of" "Of course Miss, that's my job, I'll watch her" "Thanks" I smiled and then left.

I got out of the hospital headed to Granny's. Once I arrived, I could see my best friend waiting for me at the entrance. "Long time no see Em" She hugged me "Oh come on Rubes, it has only been days since I left" I said laughing and pulling away from the hug "What? can't I miss my best friend?" She said in a fake annoyed tone "Of course you can, stupid" I punched her arm softly. "Okay, now you tell me, why are you back so soon?" "Well" I took a deep breath before continuing "The first day at NYC Graham and I had to face a bitchy lawyer, which got on my nerves real fast. After that rough day I went to a bar and talked to a stranger hottie about the lawyer, and it turned out to be the lawyer herself" "Oh boy" She laughed "So we ermm..." I was trying to find the word when Ruby said rather loud "You totally banged her, what a champ!" "Oh my... Ruby! Could you please shut your face? I'm sure that even the people on NYC have heard you" She laughed "Sorry I just got excited, you are not the girlfriend type of girl" "Wait, what?!", I didn't say… We are not… Shut up!" She laughed more "You didn't have to, your eyes glow when you talk about… What's her name again?" I gulped knowing that by the time I told Ruby her name, she would yell again "Alright, but contain yourself" "Why would I-" "Is Regina Mills" Her eyes went wide open and I could see her trying to prevent another scream "Rubes, deep breaths" She did and then in a calmed tone she said "Well, well, aren't you a charmer then" "You're such an idiot" I laughed "Yeah, but you love me either way. Anyways, apart from all that… Why are you here?" "Oh right, well she has a sister, technically half-sister. From here, so she went to NYC to visit Regina but… "I decided to tell her what happened in another time "something happened between them and Zelena rushed to get back here, and well, she had a car accident" "Oh crap, that's awful. I didn't know she had a sister by the way" "Yeah, I figured that a few days ago" "Well, tell her that I'm sorry and that I hope that… "Zelena" "Zelena, recovers soon" "I will, don't worry. Now dear friend, I must get back to the hospital. I'll call you later Rubes" "Alright Swan" We hugged and then I started my way back to the hospital.

**Ruby POV**

Damn! Emma got a new girl, and no other but Regina Mills herself! And I'm here all alone and surrounded by old people... Yikes! I sighed wishing that the time could go faster so I could end my shift once and for all.

After serving a few tables I got time to stand back the tool and think about stuff again.

So... Zelena Mills huh? Maybe I could get some homemade food to give her as a 'get well soon gift' and then I can get to know this Regina person, it seems that she had stolen my best friend's heart. Yeah, I'll do that!

**Regina POV**

Emma came back from talking to Ruby half an hour later. "Hey" She said "Hello dear, how was Ruby?" I said in a tired tone, I was exhausted from the trip and I was wishing that this day would end soon. "She was okay" "That's great" I yawned "Love, you should get some sleep" "No, I'm fine" She sighed "Regina, doctors and nurses will watch your sister 24/7, she will be fine while you rest" "I don't want to leave her, I'll just sleep on that armchair" She sighed "Alright, then we'll be sleeping here then" She went to drop her jacket and her stuff on a chair that was near the bed "Emma you don't have to, I'll be okay" "I know, but I want to make sure that you get support either way, so I'm not moving from here" She said sitting on the armchair. "You know you are wonderful right?" I said smiling from the first time in the last hours. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome" She smirked, and I chuckled. This goofball… "Come here, your face screams 'give me cuddles'" "Stupid" I said smiling as I approached her "Yea yea, but you like it" She said while I was sitting. She hugged me, and we stayed like that for hours until I fell asleep on her arms.

**Ruby POV**

After the so much needed end of my shift, I rushed to the bathroom to change my clothes. A couple of minutes later I was in my usual outfit: black tight leggings, a red blouse, a black leather jacket and, of course, my adored black combat boots. You could say I kind of like black, and red is my color, so I dyed the tips of my hair of that color a few years ago.

After saying goodbye to Granny, I went to the hospital with homemade lasagna. "I hope she likes it" I said to myself. "Hello, could you please tell me which one is the room of Zelena Mills?" I asked the desk lady "She is in room 106" The nurse replied "Thanks".

When I opened the door, I found a very sleepy black-haired woman resting on Emma's lap, and the blonde with her eyes closed, and sleeping peacefully. "Not together? My ass" I whispered.

"Yeah, that is what I thought" "Shit" I jumped scared. After recovering from the little heart attack, I turned around and saw a red headed woman trying to sit on the bed. "Wait let me help you" I helped this Zelena person and well… I verified that beauty runs in the Mills family.

"Thanks, I'm sorry if this sounds rude but...who are you?" "Oh right! I'm a friend of Emma’s, my name is Ruby, and I've been told that you are Zelena, right?" I extended my hand in order to get a handshake "Yeah, that's me, wounded, but still kicking" She said accepting the handshake. I laughed at her comment... maybe too much.

**Zelena POV**

This woman... How is that we've never encountered before? I tend to know all Storybrooke's hottest girls. Well, now I know her. "So, Ruby" "Yes?" She replied, "I have to ask, what on earth is that?" I said pointing at what looked like a lasagna, but obviously wasn't "Oh, well, I tried to do a lasagna this afternoon, but I'm not a great cooker" She chuckled. "Well don't worry, it was a nice gesture, but I think that the world would be a better place without that excuse of a plate" "Hey, don't be mean, I tried my best" She said a little sad. This is too funny "Oh come on, I'm just joking, but really, throw that away. I guess I'll have to teach you how to do a proper lasagna..." I looked at my nails to seem not interested in her reply, but on the inside, I was dying to hear her answer "Well, I could use some cooking classes, so... yeah, why not?" "Great!" I said in a cheerful tone.

"Zelena" "Yes dear?" "Can I ask you something?" "You just did" I smirked "Ha ha ha, very funny" She said in a fake annoying tone "Okay yes, go for it" "Why did you have the accident?" "Well...Gather around kids it's story time!"

"Even all wounded, you're such a goofball Zelena" That made me laugh "Thanks" "Well it all started when I met my sister's… let's say special buddy? I don't know" I laughed.

**Ruby POV**

After thirty minutes of Zelena telling me the story and the exchange of comments that we had, I was kind of concerned about her. It's clear that she seems to need someone to support her. What the hell, that will be me! "Well that's messed up Zel" Shit. "Zel?" She chuckled "Yeah, sorry is a habit I have" "Which consists of…?" "When I meet someone new, I give that person a nickname" I said sheepishly looking at the hospital's room floor. She laughed out loud for my flushed by embarrassment face "Zelena, shush, some people are sleeping" I said trying not to laugh but failing miserably. That made her laugh even more, so I approached her and put a hand on her mouth. The bloody woman bit it, so I said in an outdoors tone "What the hell Zelena?!" With a laugh that came from the rotten insides of my frozen heart. How odd…

**Regina POV**

I woke up by someone screaming something and… wait, did I hear my sister's name? I rushed, still sleepy, to her bed as fast as I could "Zelena!" I hugged her tight and strongly. After I pulled away from the hug, I faced a very strange scene happening between my sister and a stranger who was a pretty brunette with dyed red hair "Who are you and why are you covering my sister's mouth?" "How are you Zelena? Damn girl you survived! Those are relevant questions regarding last days events, don't you think little sis?" She rolled her eyes "Of course I'm more than happy with you surviving, grumpy redhead" I rolled my eyes mocking her previous action. We started to laugh, and the girl was awkwardly staring at the situation.

I put on my regal bitchy mask "So… Who did you say you were?"

**Zelena POV**

"Satan Regina! Calm your tits" That made Ruby laugh, I could see her trying to hold back a laughter because of the death glare that my sister threw at me "Well...Ruby, speak up" "I'm Ruby, I live here and I'm-" "Emma's best friend yeah, I heard it, but that doesn't answer my other question" She crossed her arms in an intimidating way "Regina! Leave her alone! We just met, okay? She brought a lasagna and that's all" She eyed the both of us frowning suspiciously. "Just give me a second" Regina went to the armchair and woke Emma up in a cute way. So much for the "special buddies" I see.

**Emma POV**

Before I could react to the view which consisted in Zelena recovering but still alive, and… Ruby? What is she doing here? That's strange to say the least, she barely knows Zelena or Regina...Regina cut me off. "We have a situation" I frowned, gesture that was mirrored by Ruby and Zelena "Well? What is it? Everything seems norm-" "Zelena and Ruby like each other" She said chanting in a childish tone.

"WHAT?!" The three of us said at the same time.

**Whale (hehehe couldn't resist) hello there!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. Plot twist much? xD Yeah, I know, I have been thinking about the WickedWolf (?) situation for a while, but I want to hear what you all think, so… feel free to comment mates.**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ruby POV**

"That is not true!"

I said firmly. Regina eyed me badly as if she was trying to prove that my opinion was useless to her.

"Emma can we speak outside, in private?" She frowned but nodded accepting my proposition. "Look, your... whatever Regina is to you, is telling the truth, but you know I can´t get involved with anyone" She looked at me sadly "You mean because of the-" "Yes" I cut her off. "Just give her a chance, I don´t think is that bad to try something with her".

Unbelievable.

My best friend just couldn´t understand.

"You don´t get it, right?" I said, starting to feel anger inside me, the same anger I swore I would never feel again. "I don´t deserve to be treated like shit anymore! “I said, my voice cracking up, but still firm. "I´m not following you, Rubes" she said concerned. I sighed and then said "I´m still broken, and I think I´ll never recover again. Is not because of that particular person that let me down...It´s the amount of rejection I have had in my life, it´s affecting me and I don´t know how to ease that pain" I said trying to hold back the tears. "Things will not get better if I´m in a relationship!" I said with a strong voice. After that confession, I took a long breath to calm myself. After I did it, I continued with my revelation "...but she, she is something else. I feel like I can be me whenever I´m around her. And I really can be me, the real me, the one girl that seems to be dead now. That girl is still in me somehow, and I want to be more like her in some aspects" I looked down "I don´t want to be weak and worthless ever again, but I want to delete this copy of myself that I have been creating since six years ago. It´s just not me." My eyes met Emma´s.

After that confession I was somewhere between revealed for telling Emma, but at the same time I felt weak. And that feeling is just unacceptable.

Love is weakness.

"I´m not scared of the feelings I have, for once in my life, but… What if it´s all another cruel illusion? It could kill me once and for all, and that can´t happen. So I´m torn between acting up on that feelings, or keeping my mouth shut, and hope that illusion fades away, because honestly, I´ve reached a point in my life where I can´t get more pain...and if I have...well" I paused for a moment. My voice was cracking but still I continued "I don´t think I´ll ever be the same again" I revealed feeling that emptiness I tried to escape a long time ago, crawling back in the insides of my soul. Emma tried to speak up, but I ran. Like I always do. I needed to think, or just get lost in the forest. That place had always been my sanctuary.

**Emma POV**

" _I can't leave Regina now, but Ruby is my best friend"_ I thought.

I re-entered the room and I could see both Regina and Zelena looking at me concerned. Only Zelena seemed to care more than _my_ Regina, but that is because she was falling for Ruby. I understood that feeling.

"I´m sorry that I have to leave, but Ruby is feeling bad and she is hurting. I´ll just-" Zelena couldn´t even let me finish "What happened? Is she okay? Can I do something about it, or is it a best friend matter?" She said in a hurry, sounding nervous.

I and Regina exchanged an understanding look. Little love birds indeed, just like us. Zelena was concerned about her future girl, so maybe it is good to tell her that her hidden place, where she goes whenever she is upset, is in the woods"

I approached her.

"Zelena, I know that I just met you and you are the sister of my girl" I could hear a gasp coming from my queen. Zelena just rolled her eyes, annoyed about our hidden yet existent love "Ruby is in her hidden place, it is in the woods. It´s located far away. If you follow the path that leads to the Toll Bridge, you only would have to walk five minutes more" I said indicating Zelena. She gave me a blank stare. Sometimes I forget to think. I forgot Zelena was raised here. "Yeah the Troll Bridge. I did that" She chuckled. This woman seems good to my friend. We shall see. "Go there and talk, she will be reluctant to talk to you at first because what happened is related to things of her childhood" I breathed "That being said, if you hurt her in anyway… sorry to say it Regina, but I will end you" I said in a dreadful tone. She gulped nervously "Understood?" I kept my strong voice.

"Yes, future sister-in-law" She said in her usual mocking tone.

Zelena tried to stand up, but she was still seriously damaged.

"Sis, let me help you" Regina pleaded.

"No. I must find her. Your big sister will survive this" Said Zelena determined to find the one girl that seemed to be her undoing.

**Regina POV**

I nodded understanding my sister. I helped her to get dressed, and I saw her leaving the hospital, determined to save Ruby from her thoughts.

The next thing I did was turn around in the sexiest move I could do just to draw Emma´s attention. "My Queen huh" I said sexily as I approached her. She blushed but then replied "Yes, that is what you are to me Regina" She sighed, trying to breathe before she said something, but she stopped. "What is wrong Emma?" I caressed her cheek, to comfort her. She rested her face in my hand, an action that made my heart skip a heartbeat.

"I´m about to say everything that I feel about you, and because there is a lot of it, I don´t want you to stop me" I stared at her in awe and then nodded astonished of this side of her. Then I saw her pulling out a little note of the right pocket of her red leather jacket. This is so adorable.

She was about to read it but then she threw it away. I frowned.

"I´ll speak from the heart better" I smiled encouraging her.

"Regina, I love you. I love you a lot. It may sound crazy because of the short period of time that we spent together, but I just can´t handle it any longer. Sure, I had bad situations in my past in love matters, as well as you did, I suppose. But that is not going to stop me. When I think about you, I have this fuzzy feeling surrounding my whole being, you could even say it´s an aura of happiness" She grabbed my hands "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You didn´t tell me much about it, but I can see it in the way you act.

You´re serious and responsible about your work because is your great passion, and that makes me feel proud of you because I´m passionate about my work as well, and I get you.

Another thing I love about you is the gleam in your eyes, the one gleam that drives me crazy, the one that I feel so proud to create every time I make you smile. And when I make you laugh" She shook her head side to side, as if she was trying to remember the last time, she heard me laughing. "I fall in love even more with you" I stared into those beautiful grey-green eyes. I wanted to tell her with my eyes everything I was feeling in that moment. "Because honestly, your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my entire life".

"About my ex´s... yes, I had them, but none of them were you" She smiled at me lovingly. "Making a little confession, I don´t think I had ever felt all this amount of feelings in any situation of my life, but I accept all of them" Emma said in a brave tone. "And now seeing my past with perspective, I accept everything that has ever happened to me" She looked at me in a caring way.

"Do you know why? “She said in the sweet tone.

I shook my head no, trying to hold back the happy tears that were forming in my eyes.

She smiled charmingly and then said, "Because they led me to this moment here, with you, my queen". She kissed my hand as she looked at me, passionately, finishing her speech.

Wow.

**Zelena POV**

On my way to the path that led to the Troll Bridge, I began to think.

" _Am I making a good decision?"_ I asked myself.

My body was still hurting from the accident, but I couldn't care less. I was destined to find Ruby. She seems mysterious, challenging and the most important thing of all...She is worthy.

I´m not going to lie saying that I´m not frightened about what could happen once I reach the woods, in fact, I fear the situation. Don´t get me wrong, I don´t fear her, what I fear goes more beyond a possible relationship. What I fear, is myself. I´m always trying to control everything in my life. That is my way to avoid pain. Sometimes I avoid it and sometimes I don´t, but the situation is always under control.

Getting lost in my thoughts I almost get lost in the woods, but I didn´t.

I smiled when the sign of the bridge was beginning to appear, a little far away, but still I could see it.

I walked peacefully admiring the view of the colorful forest.

Once I reached the sign, I saw what was in front of me. The bridge. You could even say it´s a metaphor of my current situation.

"Should I continue my journey, a journey that has not been discovered, yet a beautiful and daring one? Or should I battle it?"

The indecision was troubling me.

" _No. I can´t do this. Am I crazy? I don´t even know her and yet I am here deciding guided by my heart, when I should listen to my brain instead. The brain is always wiser."_ I said trying to convince myself just to justify the fear I was feeling for the unknown.

Just as I was turning around, I heard it. A horrendous scream. I have never heard anything like it. It was full of pain and it made me worry. It sounded like a woman. _"No. Please don´t"_ I didn´t want to think of the possibility of Ruby being hurt.

Suddenly all my indecisions disappeared. Bravery took over me. I was ready to save her. That is of course, if she allowed it.

I began to run in the direction of the previous scream. I didn´t care to get tired.

Once I reached the end of the bridge, a loud sound echoed through the forest. I froze because what I had heard was no other sound than a gunshot.

**Unknown POV**

"Is it done?" I heard my boss asking through the phone. That was a question difficult to answer given recent events. "It will be over soon" I hung up.

**Well, well this is getting interesting. Isn´t it?**

**If someone wants to know, I haven´t decided the length of the story yet, but I assure you we are just getting started.**

**I wish you all a wonderful day/evening/night or whatever.**

**As always, you are all free to comment anything you want.**

**Lots of love dearies,**

**Cris.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ruby POV**  
  
After running from the hospital I finally made it to the forest. “At last some peace and quiet” I said aloud. Don’t get me wrong, I didn´t like to leave Emma worried, but I needed space.  
The race was quite a tiring one, so I tried to calm myself by breathing slowly. Just as I was regaining my breath, those memories came back.

 _“No, please not again”_ I closed my eyes, and I repeated over and over again to myself this soothing word: _“It’s just a memory, it´s not real, I´m safe now”._  
“You know if I were you, I wouldn´t be so sure about that” A deep voice said.  
I turned around and I saw a man wearing a suit that matched his hat, and covered in a coat. He was probably in his forties; he was tall and strong. He looked intimidating.   
“Who are you?” I said with the small courage I had in that moment.   
“You see, it doesn´t matter who I am. I´m just a man doing my job” He said mysteriously.   
“And what job is that?” I said crossing my arms getting tired of his bullshit.   
“Well, kill you of course” He smiled in a creepy way as he pulled a gun from his coat.  
I gasped slightly.   
“Woah woah, stop. I´m sure we can talk this one out” I said lifting my arms. I had to think a plan to escape.   
“That can´t happen, I have clear orders to terminate your life. It´s not negotiable” He pointed his gun at my chest.   
“Orders? That´s what you are huh?” I smiled wickedly. “A simple man doing the dirty job of his boss, how pathetic” I mocked him. He growled and I remembered the flick knife that Granny gave me.

“How dare you?” He came to me and knocked me off like in a football move, action that made my head bump into a rock which made me scream in agony.   
“Your arrogant child” He shot me in the right leg.   
“Ahh you bastard” I shouted painfully. I stood up as well as my wounded leg allowed me, and I put some distance between us. Just as he was about to come at me again, I pulled out the flick knife and I threw it to his abdomen hitting him fully. _“Well those throwing knife classes finally paid off”_ I thought.

  
“Bitch” He said as he fell onto the floor.

I limped until I got where he was, and I kicked the gun out of his reach.   
“Look buddy, you don´t need to die” I paused “That is, if you answer me of course” I paused again and then said, “Who sent you?”

He laughed “I´m not telling, bitch” He spit.  
That was his wrong move.   
“So, the hard way you choose” I pulled out the flick knife out of his body. He hissed in pain from the sudden move.  
"You know I just need answers, and if you're smart enough you would not like another wound, now would you?" I said in a menacing tone.  
He remained silent so I pressed my hand against his wound, wanting him to answer, "Would you?" I repeated louder this time.  
"Agh alright alright, I'll tell you" He surrendered. "It was Marcus"  
Not again.  
I swallowed, hard trying to recompose myself in front of the bleeding man.  
"Look I told you" He said "I need an ambulance" He demanded.  
"I don't see how that is my problem" I said coldly.  
"What?!" He looked at me nervously "You're the one that stabbed me" He complained.  
"And you're the one that wants me dead!” I yelled in frustration.

I moved quickly and then the pain in my leg made me stop. I paced back and forth trying to think of a solution that would get me out of trouble.  
"How about this” I made a pause “You don't kill me, and I'll call 911" I suggested.  
He looked distressed. I could see his inner debate between surviving and having to face his boss or dying out here in the woods. In both scenarios he would suffer. His bad though.  
"Well I'm waiting" I said carelessly.  
"Fine" He said between gritted teeth.  
I smiled deviously, "Perfect". I grabbed my phone and I called 911 " Hello, uhm I found a man in the woods unconscious and with a wound in his abdomen" I looked at him and he stared back at me with a confused look on his face "Alright thanks" I hung up

"They'll be here any minute now" I began to walk out carefully not to harm my leg.  
"Hey you!" He shouted. I groaned "What now? I thought you would keep your mouth shut now that we made a deal" I turned around staring at him.  
"Why did you said I was unconscious?" He asked me.  
"Oh that" I went to collect his gun. "I was hoping you would pass out from the pain. I guess I'll have to induce that to you" I approached him as fast as my wounded, leg allowed me.  
"What the h-" I knocked him off with the back of his gun. Not strong enough to kill him, but with a powerful move enough to send him to sleep.

"Aren't you a chatty one" I said to the unconscious man.

 _“Well Ruby, time to get out of here”_ I said to myself.

**Zelena POV**

I started to run towards the sound of the previous gunshot.

 _“Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead”_ I repeated this to myself as I ran, until I bumped into someone.

“Hey, watch it” She said angrily. I instantly recognized her voice.

“Ruby?! I’m so glad you’re alive” I said thanking whoever was to thank that this young girl was still alive and kicking.

“Why wouldn´t I?” She dodged the whole gunshot situation.

I pulled one of my classic Mills faces.

“Really? Do you think I didn´t heard that bloody gun and the scream, which I think was yours?” I arched a brow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” She said distant. I huffed and when she started to walk away from me, I noticed it.

“You’re limping” I pointed out.

“That is just a… Well it is a...” She tried to make an excuse, but she was failing so hard.

“Oh, cut the crap already. You know I came here to talk to you. Emma warned me about what would happen if I ever hurt you and how bad that would end for me. Do you think that she will be happy when she sees you like this?” I reasoned.

“No” She answered with a small voice.

“Then if you don´t want to tell me, just let me take you to the hospital” I said touching my body that still ached from the car accident and it was hurting from the previous race I did.

“Speaking of hospitals, are you crazy?! You should be resting now woman; you were in a car crash” She helped me sit in a big rock that was situated nearby.

“Well you are the one to talk, miss problematic” I bickered back.

“Okay fine” She huffed. “I don’t know why but I think you can be trusted. After all you are the sister-”

“Half-sister” I precised.

“Half-sister” She said rolling her eyes a bit “Of my best friend´s girlfriend” Ruby ended her sentence.

“I can be trusted; I have as much issues as you if not more” I laughed sadly.

“Ha! I doubt that” Ruby replied.

“Well why don´t you tell me your drama and then I´ll tell you mine” My strategy was working.

She doubted for a few seconds before adding a “Whale why not” Which made me laugh, but I suppressed it.

“It all started when I was thirteen...” She began.

**Regina POV**

“Please say something” Emma said.

“I don´t know what to say, I´m kind of speechless” She looked nervous. “It’s like whatever I say won´t even stand a chance with your declaration of your love for me” I teased her.

“Oh, come on, don´t flatter yourself love” She approached me.

“I think you just did that for me” I teased her more which made her chuckle.

“Don´t be a meanie” She pulled her classy puppy eyes.

“You know I can´t do that. It´s-” I began.

“Part of your charm I know” She kissed my cheek. “So, what do you say your majesty… Want to go home? “She said with flirty eyes.

“What about my sister?” I reminded her.

“She is going to be okay, is not like she is going to die for talking to Ruby or something” She wiggled her eyebrows, which was a very convincing thing for me, and then we rushed to her yellow bug.

We arrived at the car. We were both eager to feel each other. Emma started the engine and I fought with all my willpower to not fuck her while she was driving. It was hard but I did it.

She parked the car and by the time I was struggling to open the damn door, Emma was behind me moving in a sensual way.

“Damn it Swan” I said breathlessly.

After what felt like hours, I opened the door and the thing that happened after that shocked me. Emma closed the door, sandwiching me between her and the previous object.

“I´m going to show you my dark side, your majesty” She said in a predatory tone.

I was so turned on that I couldn´t even form words, so I just growled.

She kissed me and things got heated fast. I teased my tongue against her soft lips and she gladly allowed me entrance. That feeling was indescribable. Her tongue swirling around mine as we battled for dominance got us impatient, so we started undressing each other in a messy way. Is like we couldn’t be apart from each other, we attracted the other like magnets, those which even with the hardest pull back, always found a way back to their opposite.

“Emma” I said in a pleading tone as she kissed my neck, while she was tearing the remaining clothes that still attached her body.

“Yes, my majesty?” She said provocatively.

My eyes signaled that I wanted her, and I wanted her hard, thing that she got by the next movement she made.

She tore off my bra and started to kiss my breasts while she slid her left hand inside my panties, and she began playing with my clit. “Ah fuck. Go faster” She didn´t, which made me arch my eyebrow. “Swan go f-” “Regina I told you that I would show you my dark side tonight, so I suggest you stop throwing commands at me” She said in a sexy yet demanding tone. In any other occasion I wouldn´t have let her, or anyone, talk to me like that, but I was so eager and interested on what her dominant side looked like that I let it slide.

“Well, we like it rough don´t we?” I teased her.

“Yes, we do my love” She stopped her actions which made me get frustrated. After that, she put her body behind mine. Then she did the same thing she was doing play with my breasts as she kissed my neck while playing with my clit.

“Well, I like this dark side of you Swan” I said half moaning.

Then she growled and her left hand went faster.

“Oh fuck. Someone liked that nickname” I growled.

“Yes, she did” She bit my neck.

“Hm” I know very well how to play this game. I thought for an instant and then I said in my raspiest voice: “Take me Dark Swan”

The woman lost it. She undressed me in a lightning speed and threw me to the couch. Seconds after my butt landed on the object, she started eating me out.

“Gods yes” I arched my back from the pleasure I was receiving. As a reflex move, I grabbed her head guiding it to the place I needed the most.

She hugged my right leg in order to get a good position in the limited space that was my sofa. Every time she licked me; she would accompany that move with a scratch on my right thigh.

“Damn it, you remember my thing with scratches” I said as I adjusted my hip movements with the ones that her head made.

“I would answer you, but I doubt that you want me to stop now” She stopped her tongue movements and she began teasing my insides with one finger.

“Don´t you dare Swan” I said in a regal tone.

“Thought so” She came back to her previous ministrations.

While she was eating me out, she added a second finger in a rougher way.

“Fuck yes” I moaned.

Then she stopped licking just to adjust the rhythm that she was creating with her left hand. So now, she was moving her whole body.

“Wait Emma I can barely move here” I stood up ignoring her frustrated growl. “Let´s go to my bed Dark Swan” I blinked an eye at her, and she followed me upstairs.

**Regina POV**

We were in bed now. My body was facing the bed. Girl must have guessed what I like.

“I’m going to make you scream in ecstasy my majesty” She whispered with a raspy voice in my ear. Fuck. That is so hot.

“You may get a surprise if you do it from that angle” I provoked her.

“Is that so?” She asked.

“Mm-hm” I voiced in agreement.

“Well I do like surprises” She scratched my back while she was kissing my neck. Then she did it harder and approached her delicate fingers to my core caressing it teasingly.

“Hmm Swan don’t stop” I growled.

“Not a chance darling” She entered me.

“Fuck!” I yelled at the sudden penetration.

She climbed on top of my back while she began to thrust just to feel the other better.

“Do you want more your highness?” She said in a seductive voice as she kept thrusting me.

“Ah” I moaned. “Y-yeah Em-ma” I managed to say somehow.

“That’s my Queen” She added a third finger and I could feel the orgasm approaching by now.  
She went deeper and harder.  
I lifted my butt slightly for her to go deeper. She noticed it and she obeyed my orders. One, two, three thrusts…

“Fuuuck” I cried out “I can’t take this anymore “I moaned loudly “I’m going” My body started to tremble hard. This feeling that I was experimenting had seem forgotten to me.

Four, five, six seven and finally the eighth.

“Yes, come for me my majesty” The sound of her voice, that nickname and her rough movements were just too much.

“EMMA!” I came with the loudest scream you could ever imagine.

Then it happened.

“Oh woah, that’s new” Emma said with a funny voice.

“What?” I said breathlessly.

“What´s new?” I turned around

She smirked. “That” She said pointing at the sheets. I looked at her arching a brow and then I looked down.

“It appears that I fucked you successfully” She approached my ear and bit my earlobe. “You soaked the bed love” She giggled.

“Oh, gods this is so embarrassing” I covered my face with both of my hands. “This hasn’t happened to me in years” I chuckled.

“Do you mean that I’m the lucky girl that made you squirt again?” She giggled in a cute way.

“Emma” I laughed as I hit her shoulder softly “Stop, this is not appropriate for a Queen” I said frowning.

“Oh, come on Regina...Since when are we appropriate?” She reasoned. “Plus, there is nothing to be ashamed of my love” She kissed my hand.

“I like that nickname dear” I looked at her and dedicated her beautiful self, one of my enamored smiles.

“I´m well aware” She cupped my cheeks with her hands, and then she kissed me sweetly.

**Ruby POV**

“… I was in the foster system because my parents died in a car accident when I was two years old” I gulped remembering how hard was to grow up without them.

Zelena touched my shoulder to give me support and I replied to her gesture with a weak smile.

“Wait, what about Granny?” Zelena wanted to know.

“She was the mother of my mom and they weren´t talking since my mom was twenty, so she didn´t know about my existence” I looked at her and she nodded.

“I grew up in the system, and, as Emma knows, that place is not really good for children. Fortunately, I was adopted at that age, thirteen, by a lovely couple” I paused to regain my breath “They adopted me because they just lost their son due to leukemia when he was two” I said sadly.

“Oh, poor family. It’s a good thing they decided to adopt you then” Zelena said hopeful.

“I’m not finished yet” I said serious. “The mother was in a deep depression after the loss of her child, and she took her own life three months later” My voice cracked at the memory.

“I’m so sorry Ruby” She said in a sweet voice “What was her name?”

“Martha, she was very loving even though you could tell back then that she was hurting” I sighed, which got Zelena’s attention.

“Are you okay?” She said concerned.

“I’m just preparing myself for the rough part”

“Do you mean that this was the ‘good’ part?”

“Yea” I controlled my breath in order to stay calm.

“After Martha was taken away and buried, the father kept me with him as a promise to his deceased wife. It didn’t last. By the age of fifteen years old he sent me back to the system”

I was about to cry.

“Zelena could you please hold my hand?” I said looking at her with watery eyes.

“Of course,” She held my right hand.

“So, I was there, back at that place with no friends, because everyone had found a home already. I was missing my adoptive mom like crazy” A tear fell down my cheek. “A year later Marcus, that was the father, came back and adopted me again. I was weary of him, because he seemed changed, but I still went with him because I missed having a proper home. I must have listened to my gut. As soon as we went back to the house, he locked me up in the basement. He said he wanted me to suffer like his wife had” I was crying my eyes out by now.

“He blamed me for her death. He said that it was my fault that she killed herself because I wasn´t enough. I was locked up for three months. He gave me food and water but every time he went down, he would abuse me”.

“Ruby...Did, did he touch you?” She said fearful for what my answer would be.

“No, nor did he hit me. He just played mind games which made me feel like I was worthless” I sobbed, and she hugged me. It was comforting to talk about it, but it also made the memories come back. I held her tight.

“It came down to a point where I believed him, so I was depressed for those months when I was down there” She hugged me back and rubbed circles in my back trying to soothe me. It helped. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I was calmed enough to continue with my tragic backstory.

“It wasn´t until the foster care went to check that everything was going okay that they noticed that Marcus wasn’t the kind of man that he appeared to be. He ended up in jail and he swore...” I doubted to tell Zelena.

“He swore what?” She asked eagerly. “Ruby please talk to me, I’m trying to help you” She touched my arm and I backed away.

“Why would you want to do that, hm? Do you think I’m just some case of charity that you can solve just to make yourself feel better about yourself?” I replied louder than before. “You don´t know how I feel” I whispered.

**Zelena POV**

“Do you know what? Fine, I will stop now. And for your information I do know how you’re feeling. My mother rejected me before she got married and when I found her as a kid, she locked me up in an asylum after my adoptive father died. She had to take care of her adored reputation” I mocked the statement that Cora said all those years ago. “So, don’t you dare to reprimand me for not knowing how it feels to be mentally abused” I replied in a menacing tone.

Ruby was speechless.

“I´m sorry, I didn’t know” She apologized.

“I bet you didn´t” I replied coldly “Next time, think twice what you are about to say, especially before you lash out at someone that is just fucking trying to help” After that last comment I decided to called Emma.

“Yes?” She said in a happy voice.

“Oh gods, you two banged, didn’t you?” I groaned.

“What? No, we-”

“Save it. You´re beloved friend is in deep shit, I expect you two lovebirds in half an hour by the Troll Bridge. It’s important” I hung up before she could protest.

The following half hour we spend it in silence.

Ruby was clearly alarmed by whatever it is that happened in the woods.

 _“Why can´t she just tells me? I know that I’m practically a stranger, but I am just trying to help… The lashing out at people that don’t have anything to do with her problems is a feeling that I know too well, in fact, when I reprimanded her like that, I was also directing that reprimand to me. I spent years hating almost everything and everyone”_ I thought.

 _“Oh, wait how was that song? ‘Once I was filled with rage, now I enjoy the ride, is so electrifying watching all her dreams deny. Oh I, will fly into tomorrow, my sister full of sorrow, finally paying for her sins. I’ll smile, all the while she is crying, inside she’s slowly dying learning wicked always wins. Oh, evil may be powerful, but wicked always wins’...”_ I kept singing my favorite song just to pass the time. I know it is a mean one, but I found it when I hated my stepsister, so it was kind of fitting. Plus, the song is catchy, I can’t help but loving it.

I looked at Ruby. She was stressing. I knew that because she kept pacing back and forth nervously.

“You will dive a hole if you keep doing that, you know” I said carelessly.

“Oh ha ha, very funny. Remember me, why are you not a comedian?” She lifted a brow at me.

I approached her so I could talk to her looking at her in the eyes.

“Just knock it off miss problematic” I teased.

“Make me miss funny” She replied”

We looked at each other. Well there was some sexual tension over here.

I looked at her lips. Damn did they look kissable.

 _“Hold your horses Zelena, you are mad at her. And now is not the time”_ I reminded myself. I must have been dozed out for a long time because Ruby stood closer to my face.

She cupped my cheeks.

“Hey” She said loud “You in their ginger beauty?” She asked.

 _“Did she just compliment me?”_ I thought.

“Oh, so you think I´m pretty then” I gave her a naughty stare.

“Psst, as if. You are a pain in the ass” She looked at me hungrily.

“Well that is what Regina often calls me yes” I said.

Our faces were inches apart now.

“Luckily I don´t want to fuck everyone that says that. I’m not into incest” I provoked her.

“Oh interesting” She stood closer than before.

Now our noses touched and just as I was about to lean in…

“WHAT THE HELL PAIN IN THE ASS?!” Regina yelled. “NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY SEXY TIMES!”

**Emma POV**

“Babe relax, I’ll finish you up later” I tried to calm Regina with provocative words.

“Okay darling” She purred to my ear. She will kill me with her sexiness one of this day I swear to Satan.

“Oh, you two stop it” Zelena whined. “I called you for a good reason”

“To watch you and Ruby getting nasty out here in the open?” Regina sassed.

Zelena and Ruby blushed and I laughed.

“Shut up Evil Queen” Zelena bickered.

“You shut up Wicked Witch” Regina bickered back.

“Girls come on, let’s get serious” I reasoned. I looked at my best friend. “Ruby, is there anything that you want to tell me?”

She looked down at the floor. Oh oh, that is her gesture of ‘I just screwed up and I don’t want to tell’.

“Well, I’m waiting” I crossed my arms.

She sighed audibly.

“Emma, it's Marcus” She said.

That son of a bitch. I felt anger burst inside of me. I let a minute or so went by just to cool it off.

“Wait, who is Marcus again?” My Gina asked.

Ruby and I exchanged looks. She nodded giving me permission to tell her.

“Well, long story short, he wants to harm Ruby badly because he blames her for the suicide of her wife” I summed up.

“Oh” She reacted opening her eyes in shock. “I’m sorry for that Ruby”

“It’s okay, we are not letting him harm me…” She paused. “Not again” Her voice cracked, action that made my heart ache for my best friend.

“Well, you don’t need to say what happened precisely. I’m in” Regina said.

“You are?” I asked.

“Yep, I’m going to stick by you because you are important to me, and Ruby is important to you” She explained herself.

“And what about me” Zelena asked.

“Oh yeah you too” She teased her. Zelena frowned “Gee Zel, you know I’m kidding. You are my sister, of course you are important to me” She went to her sister and the duo hugged.

“Okay thank you” Zelena smiled and hugged her back.

After the family moment I thought that we really needed to have a plan so Ruby had to talk.

“Ruby, talk” I said.

She sighed “After I ran out from the hospital, I went deeper into the woods to think and calm myself. While I was doing that some bully that Marcus hired tried to kill me. Luckily I was only shot in the leg because I provoked him” Ruby confessed.

“Are you out of your mind?” I yelled.

She lifted her hands in peace “Just hear me out, will you?” She said calmly.

“Okay” I said through gritted teeth still agitated.

“I only did that to distract him so I could think of a plan to escape. Eventually I remembered that Granny gave me a flock knife to protect myself after she heard about Marcus”, she let that sink in and then she added “And above that, she made me go to throwing knife classes”

“Grandma is a badass” Zelena commented.

“So, after he shot me, I threw the knife to him hitting him in the abdomen” She looked at me “It wasn’t a mortal wound” I sighed in relief.

“Then I kicked the gun out of his reach, and I used his wound against him” She ended.

“What do you mean by that Rubes?” I wanted to know.

“I pressured his wound because I wanted him to tell me who his boss was. And then...” She gulped visibly

“And then?” She didn’t say a word.

“Ruby you better end this story now. I am not mad at you; I just want to know what happened exactly to get in control of this situation” I tried to reason.

She hesitated a few seconds and after that she continued with the story: “And then I made an anonymous call to the ambulance saying that I had found him like that in the woods and unconscious. He was still awake, so I knocked his head with the back of his gun. But again, it wasn’t mortal” She excused herself.

“Well, aren’t we screwed” Regina said.

“I agree but we have to be smart about this” I began “I have got to get back to NYC and Regina does too, because we have been here two days and we have works to get back to. So, I will tell Graham and he will help us” Ruby groaned.

“Not Graham Em” She whined.

“Yes, after all is better to have two cops than one to handle...” I just couldn’t describe the situation

“All this crap” I made a hand movement to indicate my words.

“Okay but what about Ruby? Are you going to let her stay in here?” Zelena asked worried.

“I am not a kid thank you very much” Ruby argued.

“I never said you were, it is your safety we are talking about here” Zelena argued back.

“Okay kids calm down” Regina intervened.

“Zelena” She looked at her sister. “You and Ruby will have to protect each other in case something bad happens”

“But-” Zelena began her complaint.

“No buts. Ruby has a work at the diner with her grandmother, which no offense, is like a mama bear with her” Ruby nodded “And you dear sis, have a work as well” She said pointing at her. “So, all you have to do is live in the same house until we come up with a plan” Regina stated.

Both Zelena and Ruby looked like little kids being scolded by their mother. This would have been funny if there were other circumstances.

After she huffed, Zelena said “Okay, we will live in my house once I ask Granny if she is okay with it. That way she can look after you in the mornings, while I do that in the nights”, she directed her speech to Ruby.

“Oh kinky” I commented in a low voice only for Regina to hear. She giggled.

“I heard that” Ruby said.

Maybe it wasn’t so low after all.

“Okay, then is all settled” Regina looked at me “Time to get back to the city!”

**Hello guys. First, I am sorry that it took so long. I barely had time but now is summer, which means that I will update more regularly. The days of the update may variety, but I assure you that I will do it. Another thing that I wanted to say is that I am grateful. Thanks to the people who are reading this, the ones who favorited the story and the ones that comment from time to time. This is my first fanfic after all, and I am glad that you are enjoying it.**

**That being said...what do you think about the new drama involving Ruby? Feel free to comment your thoughts and I will take them in consideration for the rest of the story.**

**Okay and the last thing is that I wanted to make this chapter longer because you all deserve it honestly, but I make no promises that all chapters will be this long. I will try though.**

**So, after this long Author’s note I wish you all a happy day/evening/night!**

**Happy Pride Month!**

**Lots of love, Cris.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey fellas! I know it is weird for me to write an author's note here but it is just so you get all the chapter.**

**So in this chapter I introduced some words and sentences in my native language, Spanish, but worry not it is all translated at the end of the chapter, so if you want to know what it's written just go to the bottom and ignore the ending. I wrote an ending that would not spoil you guys just for this reason. I hope you all like it, and in case you don't please feel free to comment so I can improve!**

**Pd: I strongly recommend listening to Animals by Maroon 5 when you guys read the Zelena/Ruby interaction…You will see why.**

**Regina POV**

The trip was a tiring one. Luckily there wasn't much traffic because it only took us 7 and half an hour of car, or as Miss Swan likes to call it "road trip". This dork I swear to Satan. Either way, as soon as we arrived at the city, we went to our respective homes to freshen up a bit before going to work.

Emma told me that she would have a very busy weekend because she needed to catch up on the case and unfortunately, I would be occupied too because I needed to build the defense of Dr. Whale, my client.

So, there would be no us time until next weekend. Damn.

I took a deep long breath. And then I exhaled realizing my inner fears.

Why is Emma in my life?

I don´t deserve her, she´s been through a lot and yet she is still so caring…

I can't do that.

All I did was become the person I hated the most when I was facing a big problem in my life. And where did that get me you may ask? Well, I ended up bitter, dark, merciless and…broken.

The thing is that I need her, I need her in my life. She appeared when I was close to end it all.

My demons wouldn't let me in peace, and I was about to let them take me back into the darkness once and for all. But then she appeared, like a fallen angel sent by someone out there that still cared for me.

She lifted me up and saved me from my undoing. My worst enemy, my insecurity, the one that made me anxious and insomniac for three whole terrible months when I was thirteen. I barely remember that time. But looking it all with perspective I'm glad it happened, because I found my real strength.

And just because of that strength I know that I can't give up on us.

I'm way too stubborn.

For once in my life love is stronger than hate.

I know that I can't just ignore it.

And my Emma…

She is the light of my life.

I know that she has darkness and that she's lost but she is my savior and I will never know how to thank her for that. So, every time she falls, I will be the one that catches her and never lets her fall into the pit of oblivion. You could even say that I would be the Super to her Luthor.

But not Superman and Lex, Kara and Lena because damn isn't that gay.

Either way…

I will never let her go, even if it is the last thing I do.

"Okay Regina enough romanticism for one day, time to work" I had to say to myself, because knowing me I would be daydreaming about us all damn day if I didn't stop myself.

**Zelena POV**

Bloody hell.

How does she manage to make me so damn horny all the time?

She has this fierceness and security that makes her irresistible…

Zelena, stop. You can't fall for anyone again; don't you remember what happened last time?

Agh

But she is so… Infuriating, intelligent, vulnerable yet she holds on her strength and doesn't let anyone tell her what she must do. Just like I don't do it either. I think that is why we have so much tension. We both have dominant personalities, and I love it when we bicker…

I'm getting used to it and I don't ever want to let go of that feeling.

"Zelena" Someone is moving my arm. "HEY, YOU IDIOT COME BACK!"

That voice.

It can only be Ruby.

"What do you think you're doing wolf girl?" I said with one of my best resting bitch faces.

She looked angry. Good.

"Excuse me?" She lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Time to play.

I rose from the chair of my kitchen and I slowly walked to where she was standing.

I moved slowly yet dangerously.

"I think you heard me loba" I replied defiant as I crossed my arms.

I remember what Regina told me about using Spanish to flirt.

Let's see if it works…

Her eyes were glowing with a hunger I have never seen in any lover I had in the past. She looked at me as if she was about to tear me off limb by limb. And I know that look because I was looking at her the exact same way, but not in a wolfish way… More like in a lioness way.

"Since when do you know Spanish? I thought your riches only had the English language so far up your asses that you-"

"Cállate ya" I bickered.

"Cállame tú" She bickered back.

That was the cherry on top.

I could not handle it anymore I needed her in that instant or else I would become even a madder person.

**Ruby POV**

What is happening to me?

I feel an unnatural pull towards this woman.

It is like a primal instinct.

She just…

She looks like a lioness but with a mane, a beautiful curly redheaded mane.

"Vamos a ver si en realidad sabes español o me estás vacilando sólo para ligar"

I lifted my left eyebrow defiant.

"Deberías confiar más en las personas lobita"

She provoked me.

"So, you do know Spanish, don't you?" I approached her slowly. "And don't you ever tell me what to do Zelena, if I do not want to trust you, I will not do it, because…" I sighed sensually.

"You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind but, do what you want with my body" I sang.

Her face was priceless. There was so much sexual tension in the air of this little room that it could be cut with a knife. But I did not want to give in so easily and by the looks on her face she did not want to succumb either.

"Hm that is a great song I must say" The redheaded woman mentioned. "But what makes you think that I want to do anything with you?"

"Well I-"

"I don't even know you yet" She cut my sentence.

Bold move.

"Don't interrupt me" I felt an anger rising but strangely I did not feel the urge to punch her. Quite the opposite I may add.

"Like you said, I do what I want and if I want to interrupt you I will very well do it" She commented calmly.

"Very well, but just so you know I have a bad temper when people cut me when I speak, so you better watch that lustful mouth of yours"

Oh no. Way to go Ruby.

Her eyebrows lifted and fell but surprisingly she let it slide, I guess she will come back to that later.

"You know, you might be in danger because I'm not a nice person and I hardly apologize" She said elegant. "But you do what you want, of course"

"Did you had any doubts I would not do it?" I teased her.

"Hm let me think…" She frowned concentrated.

She looked like a predator searching for weak spots of the little animal she was about to devour. Good thing I'm no victim and I know how to bite back.

"Well, you seem like the kind of person that needs another one to live. It is really pathetic" She cruelly said.

So, I see that the sass runs in the family.

I approached her with the most serious look you could ever imagine.

"And you seem like the kind of big sister who whines all of her life because her little sister got more toys and attention from mommy dearest than her" I said in a mocking tone.

Come back for another one if you dare. You don't know what I have been through let's see who hurts the other first.

I defiantly looked at her and her eyes gleamed in a dangerous way. Almost maniac.

I think I hit her where it hurts.

Good. No one talks about me that way and goes away with it.

"You are such a child" She looked at me fiercely, trying to intimidate me.

"Oh really? Well that may be true, but you are not better miss 'I randomly make funny comments'" I responded.

"Then I see you like my comments…loba" She smirked.

Those eyes again. I don't think I can handle this any longer.

"It was a mere comment about your personality, pain in the ass" I huffed in annoyance.

"Aw then you just practically said that you like me. Ha! I won" She said victoriously.

"And then I'm the childish one…" I teased.

"You know… I am not a child; I just have a young spirit" She invaded my personal space. "Which gives me vitality to do… things" She started playing with my hair.

I… I am not in control. Ruby has left this body.

"Aren't you curious about what things loba?" She commented sensually.

I coughed trying not to sound like the needy mess of hormones that I was in that moment.

"What things?" Said a voice I did not know I had. It was raspier and deeper than my regular voice.

**Emma POV**

Damn.

I'm so in love with Regina, who would have imagined that the cold and sarcastic woman that I met is the wonderful woman I know now.

I sighed in content.

The thing that I can't bear is not seeing her daily, nor hearing her voice.

What the hell I am going to call my regal beauty.

"Regina Mills speaking" She said in her neutral work tone.

"Hello beautiful" I said sweetly.

I heard a laugh.

"Hey love" She answered in the same loving tone. "Do you need anything?" She wanted to know.

"Not really…I was just missing you, to be honest" I let her know.

I bet she is blushing like crazy right now.

"It's almost time for lunch, do you want me to go there and bring you some food?" I said.

"Yes please, I could eat a cow right now" She laughed which made my heartbeat even louder than it has been since I heard her melodic voice.

"Then it's done babe, be there in 20" I told her.

"I can't wait to see you…Swan" Damn she used her regal voice. She will kill me one of these days.

After we finished the meal, I couldn't stop looking at Regina.

"Emma, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" She asked concerned.

"Oh no, don't worry" I smiled charmingly.

"Then why are you looking at me like that dear" She approached me and then she sat right next to me on the couch.

"I was just wondering…Do you believe in fate?" I inquired.

She looked a bit taken aback but she proceeded to speak.

"Hmm well, sometimes I guess I do. Why?" She was frowning in her cute way.

"Because I think that it brought us together. And I'm really happy about it" I caressed her cheek.

If I could freeze the time I would do it, because the way Regina is looking at me in this instant…

I have never seen her so peaceful and beautiful. I mean she is beautiful all the time. But happiness suits her.

"How do you manage to do that Emma?" She grabbed my hands.

"To do what my love?" I gave her hands a little squeeze.

"You stole my heart a long time ago but somehow you keep stealing it every time you say things like that. You know, you don't have to conquer me, I am already yours dearie" I stared at her with one of my classic smirk faces.

"Maybe but I'm honest. I prefer to speak what my heart wants me to say rather than to guard it, it did not work in the past, so that is why I am so damn cheesy all the time" I touched her nose "Because of you missy"

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. In a soft movement she rose from the couch and sat on top of me.

"Emma Swan, promise me this instant that no matter how hard it gets, you will not give up on us" She said.

"I promise. I say the same thing to you my queen" I smirked while taking a rebel strand of her hair and putting it behind her ear.

"I promise my savior" She said. I wasn't expecting that.

"Savior?" I frowned. My protectiveness takes over "Did you need to be saved from something or someone?"

**Regina POV**

"Oh, dear Emma… I needed to be saved from myself." I said in a broken voice.

"What do you mean?" She hugged my waist lovingly.

I sighed.

"Okay you can run away after this. It is brutal" I said sadly.

She looked at me "Regina no matter what you say, it won't change the way I feel about you"

"Okay" I smiled weakly.

"When I was a child my mother was always bossing me around. She wanted me to be the best at everything. I could not afford to have any weaknesses because it would affect her reputation" I said angrily. "It was difficult, but she was my mom after all, and…"

This was still hard to say after all this time.

I pouted "Daddy was there for me, until he wasn't"

"Oh, Regina I'm so sorry" She hugged me tight.

"I was only thirteen and my beloved father had just passed away when my mother became ruthless. She did not seem to care about me anymore. She was always working"

I inhaled and exhaled to prepare myself to what was about to come.

Emma noticed it and kissed me in the cheek, thing which made my heart skip a beat, yet again. She has that effect on me recently.

"So, I started to blame me for everything" I said almost crying "I thought that my mom was like that because I wasn't the perfect daughter anymore. Then she sent me far away to a boarding school where everyone was horrible and mean. I hated it"

"Shh Regina, it's okay. No one deserves that, but I bet that made you even stronger that you already where"

She held me even closer "You're safe now" She whispered.

I cried uncontrollably at the thought of all that for a very long time until I fell asleep on her arms.

At some moment in the afternoon, I woke up on an empty couch. I stirred myself and then I saw a note on my worktable.

"My queen, I'm really sorry but I had to go because work got hectic real fast.

I promise that when I'm done, I'll go to your place and I will give you all the cuddles and kisses in the world.

Pd: Don't ever stop smiling, that is how you made me fall for you, amongst other things ;)

With all my love,

Emma"

"I really am crazy about her" I said smiling wider than ever.

**Emma POV**

My head is pounding like there's no tomorrow. I have been working for four hours now with delayed cases I had. Luckily Captain Mulan came by and told me that I did not miss much on the Maggie Nolan case, just two witnesses who had an alibi but then they were confusing the victim with another person…

I'm worried about Ruby, she is like a sister to me and that wretched excuse of a man is on the hunt for her all because of a decision her wife made!

It infuriates me, and yes, I may be an overprotective friend, but no one goes after my loved ones.

No one.

My phone started to ring

"Deputy Swan speaking" I answered.

"Miss Swan?" A voice said.

How strange…

"Yes, who is this?" I said in an intimidating voice.

"I need to talk to you" It continued.

"Look, man, if this is some kind of a joke…" I was starting to get pissed off.

"No please, I need your help. I think someone is trying to kill me" The voice said agitatedly.

"Very well I will help you as much as I can but first of all how did you get my number?"

"My lawyer had it on her phone" The man said.

It cannot be…

"I'm Doctor Whale"

Oh, this can't be good.

**Regina POV**

Agh finally I'm done with the paperwork. I can finally go home.

I gathered all my things and when I was just about to pick the keys to lock my office my phone rang.

"Oh, look who's calling" I picked up the phone. "Regina Mills speaking" I said with a neutral voice.

"Oh hello, sis" Zelena said. She sounded weird…weirder.

"Hey Zel, how is it going?" I said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Huh…it is not going, this woman is trying to drive me crazy" She said nervously.

"That's the understatement of the year" I laughed "Okay, tell me what is wrong"

"I just don't know what to do. One minute she is all flirty and the other she is arguing me like if she was about to hit me" She sounded troubled.

"Zelena you really don't see what's going on here?" I cannot believe how blind she is being now.

"Huh…No, that is why I'm calling" She said in a duh tone.

"And to think that we both went to college…" I teased my sister

"Hey!" She whined

"Oh shush" I said "She is obviously attracted to you but she can't deny it so she gets mad at herself but she lashes out at you because you are the reason why she is acting the way she is acting woman!"

"Ohh" I face palmed myself. How can she not see it, it is so obvious!

"So, what do I do?" I laughed.

"You're really into her huh?" I teased my sister lovingly. "Just go get the girl Zelena, you deserve love too"

"Who said anything about love?" She said lying, to herself not to me. She's head over heels for Ruby.

"Aha, well just trust me and go get her, but be careful she may be sensitive for all the Marcus crap, so just be there for her before you go full on seducing" I recommended my sister.

"Well…about that" She said remorsefully.

**First, here is the translation:**

**\- Cállate ya / Shut up already**

**\- Cállame tú / Make me shut up**

**\- Vamos a ver si en realidad sabes español o me estás vacilando sólo para ligar / Let's see if you really know Spanish or you're just mocking me just to flirt.**

**\- Deberías confiar más en las personas lobita / You should trust people more wolfie.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have anything to suggest ask or whatever you're free to comment.**

**Good day/night/afternoon people!**

**Lots of love,**

**Cris.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Zelena’s POV**

“Zelena, what did you do?” I heard my sister yell through the phone.

“Nothing! Damn Regina, chill **,** ” I said **,** annoyed.

“We were talking, and things got heated **,** but then her bloody grandmother had to call her **.** ” I huffed in annoyance.

“Damn it **,** Zelena, I specifically told you to go easy on her,” she groaned.

“Don’t you think I know that. It’s not my fault you know… she’s the sexy one **,** ” I pouted.

“Aw **,** you have a big fat crush on her,” she mocked me.

“Well, you’re the one to talk!” I teased.

“Well yes, but at least Emma and I did something about it, not like you two. It’s like watching a storm about to rumble every time you both interact **,** ” Regina commented.

“Touché **.** ” I said.

“Well Zel’ **,** I need to go. Take care of yourself, sissy **,** ” said Regina.

“You too sis, say “hi” to Emma and tell her that her friend is okay,” I responded.

“Will do! Oh, and one more thing **,** ” she continued.

“Yes?” I wanted to know.

“Keep it in your pants!” She reminded me, and then she hung up.

“Ugh, says the pot to the kettle **,** ” I said as I placed my phone on the table.

I really must get over this crush…

**Emma’s POV**

What am I supposed to do with Dr Whale’s issue?

The fact that he is Regina’s client doesn’t make it better, what if I protect him and because that mad person that wants to kill him can’t success, they take it out on someone else? Like his family, or the people he’s been interacting with lately, like… Regina.

I must go and talk to her.

“But for that I need a couple of hours, so I’ll have to talk to Captain Mulan **,** ” I said to myself when I was already getting up from my chair and directing my body to her office.

“Captain **,** ” I called.

“Swan **,** hey, come on in **,** ” she said as she motioned her hand in a welcoming movement. “Take a seat.”

I sat down and proceeded to speak. “So, I received a call from Dr. Whale a few minutes ago and he said that he was being persecuted and that somebody wanted to kill him **.** ”

She frowned. “Well, that’s not good. Did he tell you if he had been getting some threats or anything like that?”

“Negative, by the time he called I suppose that he just got to work, and he was panting, so I think that he saw somebody following him on the street and he got frightened and ran,” I reasoned.

“Well, whatever it is, I want you to investigate it immediately,” she ordered.

“Yes, sir.” I got up and then added, “Captain, could I have a permit to leave for a few hours? I want to check on Mr. Whale’s lawyer and confirm his statement.”

She lifted a brow and smirked. “Swan, word has got out, and I already know what’s going on between Miss Mills and yourself, and as a friend, I tell you that yes, you have a permit to discuss this with your girlfriend.” She smiled.

“Thanks Mulan, I’ll be back in no time.”

She nodded, and I left the office.

After that, I grabbed my car keys and my jacket, and I went to the parking lot.

After 10 minutes, I was in Regina’s office.

**Regina’s POV**

Oh my, this paperwork is endless.

“UGGH!” I let my frustration out and I put my head above the table. After that, I heard a knock on the door.

“ _What now?_ ” I thought.

“Come on in,” I said in my authoritarian voice.

“Hey, beautiful,” Emma’s angelic voice said.

Hearing her immediately put a smile on my face.

“Hello darling.” I stood up and went to hug her.

“Oh, that’s new,” she said while embracing me. “Is everything okay?” She rubbed my back lovingly.

“Now it is. This day is being way too long, that’s all.” I hid my face into her neck.

“Well, I’m glad you’re better now, dear. I brought you lunch by the way,” she said, showing me the Granny’s bags.

“Oh, Emma, thanks, I’m starving! Let’s eat, shall we?” I motioned for her to take a seat.

“Yeah, sure.” Emma sat beside me and took all the food out. “But Gina, before we start, there’s something we need to discuss about the case.”

I frowned. “Do tell.”

**Zelena’s POV**

After spending an afternoon cleaning the house, I went to make myself some coffee.

“What would I do without you, dear latte?” I said out loud.

“Great, now I’m talking to a liquid served in an unanimated mug,” I groaned as I went to sit at the coffee table next to the kitchen.

Damn it, why can’t I just stop caring about Rubes… Ruby.

 _“Keep it professional, ginger,”_ I thought to myself.

Things were way easier back then. I didn’t care about anyone but myself, it’s the best way.

Well, sometimes.

Yes, you do whatever you want, you have tons of one-night stands, and you can be as rude as Regina would be in the morning with a sleepless night behind her, and no coffee in her system.

Wait, I’m sure there was a point in this somewhere…

Oh yes!

You can be like all that but the only thing you can’t prevent is the emptiness, and the numbness, and a whole other “ness” that I can’t remember right now.

I sighed.

“At least the coffee is good.” I tried to comfort myself.

After spending a few minutes trying to find the silver lining, I gave up.

“ARGH!” I groaned in frustration as I put my head gently on top of the table.

I laid there a few minutes as I recomposed myself.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breath-

“HOLY FUCK I KNOW WHAT TO DO!” I yelled.

Good thing that there’s no one in my house other than myself, because boy, wouldn’t that be awkward.

I grabbed a pen and some paper, and I wrote a letter for Ruby. When I finished, I placed it on the kitchen counter.

“After all, this is for the better,” I sighed.

**Emma’s POV**

“Look, Gina, Dr Whale called me, and he said that he was being chased by someone that wanted to kill him,” I told her.

“What the actual hell.” She reacted.

“I know, right. Do you know if he has enemies?”

“Not really. Yes, he’s been in a couple of trials like every doctor has, but he’s not public enemy number one or something like that. This is really weird,” Regina commented.

“Tell me about it.” I sighed. “I asked my captain for a few hours off work so I could chase this lead. Do you want to help?”

“Absolutely.”

**Ruby’s POV**

“Finally, I can leave,” I said out loud just so granny could hear me.

“Don’t whine, child, you love it here and you know it,” Granny said from the kitchen.

I laughed. “Yes, but don’t tell anyone.” I took my apron off.

“Bye Nana, love you.” I kissed her on the cheek, and I was about to leave when I heard her.

“Bye child, don’t fall asleep late and remember to brush your teeth!” She advised.

“I’m not a child Nana, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” I said lovingly.

“Okay, but just so you know I don’t like this situation. I don’t know this Zelena person.” She crossed her arms and frowned.

I sighed.

“Granny you have to trust me on this, alright? Emma knows what she’s doing. She trusts Zelena and I trust that she made the right choice. After all, the Mills family is a stubborn and proud one, do you think that they would risk their appreciated reputation if something went bad? Nope, Zelena will protect me, it’s her job. Now I really must go, it’s getting dark outside. Bye!” I blew my grandma a kiss, grabbed my things and left.

As I was walking down the street to Zelena’s house I took some time to enjoy the chilly weather. I love it when the town is not so hot and not so cold. What can I say? I love autumn.

After 10 minutes I had arrived, so I went to grab my keys when I noticed that Zelena’s car was not parked outside.

“That’s weird.” I turned around and opened the door.

“Zel’, I’m here.”

She didn’t answer.

 _“Maybe she’s sleeping.”_ I thought.

It’s payback time. No one wakes me up with a glass of water when I’m being lazy, dude. Besides, it was so damn cold. I still get chills from time to time.

I don’t know why I didn’t kill her that time when she did that.

Oh yes, the charm she has, got her away with it. Little witch.

“Come on lazy ass, get out of the bed!” I said shouting and switching on the lights of her bedroom.

And there it was. Nothing. She emptied the room.

“What the hell?” I was so confused. Why would she leave now? The case is almost closed, and Marcus hasn’t sent another idiotic man with a gun again. Next week we could go back to our normal lives for crying out loud!

I collected myself while I was walking down the stairs and I went to grab a glass of water.

When I got it, I pulled the water bottle out and poured myself some. And just when I was about to drink it, I saw it.

There was a letter in the kitchen counter.

I don’t like this.

I proceeded to read the letter.

_Dearest,_

_Writing this was not an easy job for me to do, I usually avoid talking about my feelings, but I think that in this situation it was necessary._

_I don’t know how you got so fast in my head, I can’t stop thinking about you, no matter what I do. Even when I’m trying hard to stop, there’s always a view, a song, a situation or a conversation that reminds me of you._

_It’s tiring Ruby, I don’t think that you want me back in that way and every time that I must remind myself of that, my heart breaks a little more. I didn’t know I still had a heart after it was shattered in a million pieces some years ago, but clearly you proved me wrong._

_I hate you._

_Well, that’s not true, it’s quite the opposite. And I can’t allow that, I can’t have any weaknesses, and you are the biggest one I have._

_For that, I must run, you will be better off without me, trust me on this._

_You may think that I’m mistaken or that I’m crazy for thinking like that, but I can’t do this, I’m not worthy of love, I never was. Every time that I tried it, I ended up in a bad place, so becoming “heartless” was my only choice._

_I was managing not caring at all until you came along. You were just there, being annoying and making me forget about all the drama I had lived in my entire life._

_That’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you._

_I suppose that you didn’t even realize it, but, how could you? I never said anything, nor acted upon those feelings that were, and still are, eating me alive._

_Sometimes they suffocate me. I think it’s because I pushed those feelings so deep inside that they grew stronger and now I simply can’t deny them anymore._

_I will tell you this, falling for you was not something I wanted to happen, believe me, I thought it was a silly crush that would eventually go away._

_But surprise, it didn’t._

_I loathe this._

_I’m deeply sorry that to protect my heart I must hurt you. I swore to myself I’d never do it but sometimes in life you must be selfish and that is a thing that I will not be sorry for. Ever._

_I want you to know that I’m writing this down because I don’t have the courage to say it to you and then just be there and wait for the worst to happen. I have no luck with these situations, so I bet this time wouldn’t be any different._

_That’s why I must let you go._

_Be happy, hate me if you need to, but please don’t ever stop living your best life because of this._

_I hope Emma and Regina can help you with the Marcus problem._

_Take care of them while I’m gone._

_P.S. We could have been great._

_Zelena Mills_ **_._ **

She is in love with me?

When did this happen?

I don’t know what to do. All I know is that she’s gone, and I am terribly confused.

I never wanted any of this to happen.

I don’t want to be the villain in her story. In somebody else’s story I wouldn’t care that much, I guess.

But…

She hates me now. Well, like she said, it’s quite the opposite.

Damn it! I am responsible for this! I should have noticed that she was developing feelings or something.

I don’t know how I would have reacted if I had known, but I’m pretty sure that she would have stayed with all of us instead of leaving to I don’t know were.

If only I had spoken to her about my true feelings…


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's note: Hey fellas! So, I had some writer's block (yet again) and barely time because of college. Thank you for your consideration and patience though, it means a lot._ **

**_Oh wait, a warning, this one is heavily emotional, so there you go, a head's up. Enjoy!_ **

**_Ps: I tried to write differently because I've seen some people saying that my previous chapters were a bit difficult to read. Just keep in mind that I'm not native and that this is my first time writing in another language, so bear with me for a while. But anyways, feedback is always welcomed, so keep it up with the comments if you guys have some thoughts._ **

**Ruby POV**

"Stupid girl!", I yelled in frustration while looking at the mirror "You had one shot". My reflection seemed to be looking at me mockingly. I swallowed yet another glass of whiskey. This is something that I didn't need, not right now at least.

As I was removing myself from the mirror, I realized that I had lost count of how many drinks I have had already. I guess it must have been more than four given the blurred image I currently have of my kitchen, although that may have been caused by my tears.

I can't handle this. It's too much pain, too many feelings and I hate feeling things, it's overwhelming for me.

Inevitably, images keep flashing through my mind of the time I've spent with Zel…Zelena.

"This is getting out of hand", I said out loud.

The only thing I can allow myself to think right now is me. That's how it should have been from the very beginning. If only I had listened to my gut, I wouldn't be in this situation. Although maybe it's for the best, after all, I have been heartbroken before, and it only has made me stronger…

So, I guess I can only arise from this situation now, can't I?

I can, of course…

Despite the sudden positive feeling, my body decided that it was not on the same page that my mind was. And so, I collapsed.

**_3 hours later…_ **

_They looked at each other's eyes. This was happening. After all this time, it was going to happen. And what was going to happen you might ask? The kiss. One kiss. A long-awaited kiss was about to turn these two lover’s life’s upsides down._

_The waiting was insufferable for both, frustration was an everyday feeling for these two.  
It was hard enough that they lived apart from each other, but the worst was the secrecy. Both lovers were experts in hiding their emotions, it had worked in their lives so far...But it couldn't work now. Not when their very souls were full of longing, desire, passion and most of it all… doubt._

_They had never felt this in their lives. Never such a strong emotion had left them in such a shock that they didn't even know how to handle._

_And of course, inevitably, they hurt each other in the process of denying what they felt._

_But not anymore. Not tonight._

_Zelena touched Ruby's face carefully, in a feather-touch way.  
She looked deeply into the brunette's eyes and expressed everything that she couldn't express with words. Zelena lifted a brow in a questioning way as if asking for reassurance. Ruby knew what she meant by it, so she smiled and nodded. She did want this, she was ready to give in. And so Zelena took a step closer and then a step again and after a few seconds, they were inches away from each other._

_At last, Ruby dedicated one last longing look to Zelena as she pulled her closer. Zelena felt Ruby's strong arms surrounding her waist, so she let her as she placed her arms around the raven-haired girl. And it happened, the first-ever kiss between the two arrived. All they could feel as they were savouring each other was a mix of emotions, quite like fireworks, because they were strong and enticing as hell. But that's what you're supposed to feel..._

_Right?_

**Emma POV**

"Zelena?", Ruby whispered as she rose from her deep slumber. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains but that didn't seem very positive for her at that very moment.

"No honey", I said sadly. "How are you feeling Rubes?"

"I'm still alive but that doesn't feel okay today…", she mentioned her voice sounding lower and deeper than usual. “Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York”. She questioned me.

"Well, you weren’t responding to any of my calls, so of course, I got worried”. She looked guilty for my concern but she didn’t say a word. “Damn it! Rubes what happened between Zel…", she cut me off.

"Don't. Say. Her. Name", Ruby growled.

"That bad huh", I sighed audibly. "Well let's not talk about that for now…"

I sat at the end of her sofa.

"I'm here to take care of you dear friend. I got your back", I said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know this. Right, Wolfie?", I winked at her mentioning her old high school nickname which brought a tiny smile to her face.

"I do Swan, thanks", she put her hand above mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This sight of Ruby is not the worst that I have seen, but it worries me, especially knowing how badly she wanted this to work.

Fuck.

How am I supposed to fill her in the Nolan case now?

**Regina POV**

"Damn it Zelena pick up the fucking phone already", I said irritated as I drove to work using the hands-free option. No matter how many times I would call her, she was not going to pick it up. We Mills girls are stubborn to the core, so if she's hurting, the last thing she would want to do now is talk. To be fair, it is not just talking, it's the fact that you must accept that you're hurting, and you may need someone to have your back. And that is a thing that we are both terrible at, accepting weaknesses is not our strong suit.

We are aware that it is not a very healthy coping mechanism, but I don’t know, blame our terrible mother figure for that…

As I was ending the inner dialogue with myself, I parked the car and then stepped into my 'oh so beloved yet hated most of the time' office.

Working now felt wrong, especially knowing that something big must have occurred between my sister and the wolf girl. It was odd because they had gone suddenly radio silent.

Anyways, I had no choice but to work if I wanted to pay the bills, so I decided to pour myself some coffee from within the break room.

After doing so, my mind decided to drift off to my favourite person. My beloved Emma. I sighed content at the thought of her. She is something else, I don't know what I would do without her, that's for sure.

I stopped that thought suddenly.

"Oh, stop it, Regina, she's not going to hurt you", I spoke softly.

I sighed frustrated at my insecurities regarding the dating world. But before giving more into paranoia, let me explain myself. The problem is that I never had the best of lucks with lovers. Either I liked them too much and then they turned out to be assholes and I had to forget about them, or, it was just emotionless sex, there was no in-between.

So, you could imagine the struggle that this new partner represented for me.

I can't even begin to comprehend my feelings, which to some extent are scary, to say the least. More than scary I would say. They are terrifying. After all, I didn't ask for these feelings, I just got them out of the blue, without even a warning. What was I supposed to do? Should I just accept them without my usual dose of dramatism, self-hatred and paranoia? No thanks. That's not how I work. It's fucked up and sad even, but it's my coping mechanism when I have unexpected feelings…

Although lately, the self-hatred part has lowered thanks to a new perspective that I came up with ‘don't treat yourself in the same way that you've been treated, choose love instead’.

Emma has a lot to do in this new perspective I may add. I think I started pursuing my happiness because of her, and for that and many other reasons, I think that this, whatever is between us, could lead to something precious.

There was a loud noise and that could only mean Sidney. Just what I needed right now.

"Mayor Mills I have some news and they're really important!", he came almost running to the firm judging by his agitated look.

"Mister Sidney, how many times do I need to remind you not to run to places, after all, you get all sweaty and this is a small place and I do not need to smell like… I don't even want to name it", I said in my firm voice. This man is like a child, honestly, so pathetic…

"I know Mayor Mills, but this piece of information is relevant to our case because it could turn it upside down", he looked serious for once, so this must be very important.

"Speak Sidney", I said with an authoritarian voice.

**Ruby POV**

"Emma, I know that you want to take care of me, but this is too much", I looked at myself in the mirror. "I mean really, who would want to shag me in this outfit?"

"Ruby dear, if someone likes you while wearing this, you can be sure that they wouldn't want just a shag. Besides, you worth a lot more than being treated like meat you know". She hugged me from behind while she looked at me through the mirror. I could sense her unique way of lifting a heavyweight off somebody's shoulders right at that instant.

"I appreciate it Swan, but really, don't you think that a wolf onesie is way too much?", I only said half-joking.

"Of course not! I bought myself a Swan onesie, we had to match Rubes", she said proudly, and I laughed at her response.

"Thank you, I needed that", I said turning around and hugging her. I will never recognize it in front of her, but she is the best hugger, and I could use one in that very moment.

Emma hugged me back. "What are friends for?", she winked at me.

After that lovely moment, we broke the hug and when I looked at her, she seemed conflicted for a millisecond.

"Emma, what's wrong?", I frowned a little.

"Oh, nothing". Emma said confidently.

I knew that she was lying but I let it slide. She would tell me sooner rather than later knowing her.

**Regina POV**

"Miss Mills there's evidence that Mr Whale has been lying to us regarding the Nolan case. I know for a fact that he's no victim". He gave me a file supporting his accusations. "It's all written down in this file". I frowned. Emma must have known this already…

"Where did you get this from Sidney?", I questioned him with my signature eyebrow raise.

He shrugged his shoulders and then responded "I have a contact. We used to work in the same place until he moved to another work employment and we lost contact, but luckily for our case, he's employed at the police station that's handling the Nolan case back in New York. As soon as I found out, I called back a favour and he told me everything". Now that was impressive, to say the least. But of course, I would never let those words leave my mouth.

"Good job Sidney…for once". I looked through the file and I was instantly shocked. I had to go through this file on my own if I wanted to study it profoundly.

"I will be in my office", I said to Sidney. Not surprisingly, he was yet again an annoying imbecile who just stood there and did nothing. He seemed like a dog waiting for his owner's orders. How pathetic can one person be? Honestly, it drives me insane…

"Now don't you just stand there looking stupid!". I used my authoritarian voice. "Go and find something useful to do with your time", I said as I shooed him away. He finally went back to earth and went away to do whatever.

I went back to my office with the file on my hands. I was ready to figure out what the hell was going on once and for all.

After spending half an hour revising the file, I decided to take a break and go for a walk. I grabbed my purse and coat and went outside. Luckily for me, Sidney left a while ago, so I had no one to give explanations to.

I needed to stop. I read so many things in such a little time that I sensed a headache approaching.

“Perfect”, I sighed audibly. Anyways, I decided to ignore the pain and I kept on walking.

I still can’t believe what I read about ‘Dr. Whale’. He was not the person he said he was. There was a twin brother called Sebastian Whale that died a few years ago and he took his name and his profession, which was crazy, to say the least. This said ‘doctor’ was a man identified as Blaine Anderson. It is vital to know that the two brothers had different last names because Sebastian didn’t want anything to do with his family anymore, so he legally changed his last name.

Blaine Anderson was a criminal that was presumed dead on the same date as his brother died. What a coincidence, right? What happened was that he swapped their identities because he was being chased by the authorities. Blaine had been inside a very deadly crime organization for several years and he learned that his gang was close to getting caught. So, he took the smartest, or so he thought, way out: faking his death.

Luckily for our case, Sidney’s contact knew the real Dr Whale for years and he started suspecting his evil twin brother for several months now. It was a stupid conversation that the two had which gave it all away. The two friends were talking about a silly thing such as their favourite food. As I just learned, Sebastian Whale was allergic to almost every food while Blaine Anderson wasn’t, so the policeman was very surprised when “Whale” said that his most favourite food in the world was seafood, a food that Whale was heavily allergic to. So as soon as he put two and two together, he met with Sidney.

This case was not the easy case I thought it would be, and I had clear now more than ever, that Sebastian Whale or in this case, Blaine Anderson, was the culprit of Miss Nolan’s strange death. Poor family, I will have to contact to them to fill them in the news, but before that, I had to visit the station to agree what and what not to mention to the victim’s family. And before doing that I needed to Emma. Soon.

**Zelena POV**

I needed to fight back. There was a lot of things that I had done wrong in my life. But I could fix this. I had to try at least. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I thought those things and then, I proceeded to cover the bruises on my face with make-up.

After a little while, I was finally ready and went to grab my suitcase. While I was packing my things, I saw every call and text that my sister had left me. “Such a drama queen”, I said and then I rolled my eyes.

I decided to ignore her just, for now, I would explain everything to her later. After all, there was another person that needed an explanation first, and that person was no other than Ruby. I owed her a big apology.

After driving for what seemed like a lifetime, I finally arrived back to Storybrooke. I parked at the local parking lot and went straight to Ruby’s house.

While I was walking to her house, every possible scenario was running through my head and I was unable to stop my thoughts. There was a lot at risk in here after all. I needed to keep her updated on the latest news. I had to tell her everything once after all.

Only ten minutes passed, and I could already see her house. It was time to be sincere. I sighed and went to her front porch. “Here we go”, I said lowly as I rang the bell.

I couldn’t wait to see her. No matter what happened.

**Ruby POV**

Emma left two hours ago because she had to go back to New York. So, I decided to clean the house and get distracted in the process. While I did that, I put some music on, and I quickly tidied everything.

“This looks like a house now”, I said out loud. After leaving everything back to its place, I decided to take a quick shower. Half an hour later I was reading in the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and I went to open the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I regretted getting up from the couch in the first place. It couldn’t be. Not her, not now. I was starting to push her out of my life, and here she was. Again.

“What the hell are you doing here huh?”. I said confidently.

“Ruby please I just want to explain myself”. The read headed woman began.

“Oh really?”. I put my hands on my hips in defiance “You need to leave”, I said using a firm voice.

“I know that I hurt you and I’m deeply sorry. There’s a reason why I left so abruptly a week ago. You have to believe me please”. Zelena begged.

I struggled for a moment because she seemed sincere.

“First of all, your apology means nothing to me, let’s be clear. You made a choice. You left. And now what, you think that coming back is going to make me magically trust in you again?”. I felt my anger buzzing inside me. I menacingly took a step towards her and she stepped back afraid. “Second of all, I only believe in myself, thanks to you”, I said through gritted teeth. “So, why don’t you just disappear and get lost, you’re an expert in that after all”. If glances could kill, she would be more than dead by now.

“I understand you, Ruby. I deserve all that, but I’m going to talk now, and I expect that you listen closely”. She said calmly yet demanding.

Suddenly, all the pain that I have ever endured channelled into that very moment, and I exploded without even a warning. “No! You don’t get to speak. Do you understand how badly you treated me? Are you even aware of the nightmare that you pulled me through?”, I looked at Zelena intensely.

“You made me care. Given the little time that we have spent together, I have felt more alive than I have ever felt in years. And then you abandoned me!” I struggled not to let a simple tear out. “Why? Was it too complicated for you to talk about how you felt?” I looked at her as if shooting daggers were bursting through my eyes. “I thought we were honest with each other, but I was wrong. You used me for your selfish reasons. Reasons, that I don’t understand nor care about.” I sounded broken and hurt, but well, that was how I was feeling.

Zelena’s eyes looked miserable. Good, now it was her turn. I wanted her to suffer the same, if not more, of how I’ve suffered since I ever laid eyes on her.

“You made me care and now I loathe you. Which is a big deal for me because I tend to avoid conflicts, but I can’t even stand seeing your face”. I wasn’t in control anymore and I let the monster out. And of course, said monster went for the final kill.

“You’re just a pathetic excuse of a woman standing here in front of me, pretending, once again, that you care about someone else other than yourself”. I spat out merciless. “Now, do me a favour, and GET. THE HELL. OUT!”. I shouted those last four words.

Everything was silent. My rush of anger started to get tamed and I realized what I said.

“If that is how you feel I will leave you alone”. Zelena responded calmly. “If you need any help with the case you can call me”. She pulled out a white little cardboard with her initials and the law firm in it. She extended her left hand for me to take the paper. I looked at her angrily and I took the paper and then proceeded to crush it into a thousand little pieces.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea”. I looked at the floor and then I stared at her. “You can have your card back”, I said while I threw the paper at her.

The red-headed woman was trying hard to compose herself, but I could see how deeply she was hurting in that very moment. I didn’t even pity her. I was enjoying that little revenge of mine. After all, I had nothing else to lose, so I didn’t care anymore. I was, once again, hopeless. Zelena tried to find in my eyes some mercy but it was to no avail, my walls were higher than ever and there was no more compassion left.

I fixed my clothes and I looked at her for a second before responding for the last time.

“Get out of my life already”. I said coldly.

While I spoke that final statement, Zelena seemed destroyed. Good. No one hurts me like that and gets away with it.

Like I said before I wasn’t in control of myself. The monster inside of me was in charge once again, it was hungry and it wanted revenge for being tamed for so many years, so, normally, it took its very first victim.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Good day/night/afternoon people!**

**Lots of love, Cris.**


End file.
